Summer Of Love
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: Traduccion Autorizada D18 Shonen Ai. Rubios cabellos, sol deslumbrante, ojos ambar, doradas campiñas y cuatro días inolvidables. Sin embargo... ¿Que es el amor?
1. Jueves

**Notas del Traductor:**

**-**Un placer saludarles nuevamente, en esta ocacion, traigo lo que es mi primera traduccion; por lo que espero la disfruten; tambien ruego por su comprecnion, si existe algun error espero me disculpen, ya que es mi primera traduccion.

-Esta historia pertenece exclusivamente a "Gentle Rainbow san" quien tuvo la amabilidad de brindarle el honor de traducirla ha esta servidora; la cual tuvo la intencion de compartirla con todos ustedes, paraque disfruten de un excelente trabajo.

-Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, ni ninguno de sus personajes utilizados en esta trama, pertenecen al autor de esta trama ni a sutraductor, son exvlusivamente propiedad de Akira Amano, quien tuvo el agrado de deleitarnoscon su creacion

* * *

**Notas del Autor.**

Descargo de responsabilidad:

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece._

_Si hay algo mal en cuanto a la publicacion, hare todo lo posible para solucionarlo, es la primera vez que publico una historia._

_Gracias y disfrute_

Pensamientos (_Cursiva_)

Narracion (Normal)

* * *

**Summer of Love**

**Jueves**

Allí estaba él, mirando las transitadas calles tras la ventana de aquella habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba. Hibari Kyouya se encontraba tomando una taza de café expesso a las 10 de la mañana; a la espera de la llegada de cierto rubio italiano. Para no desperdiciar su preciado tiempo, pensó en la utilidad de haber aprendido uno o dos idiomas extranjeros. Y ciertamente valía la pena; como ahora que gozaba del autentico sabor de un café amargo oscuro; había ordenado al servicio de habitación en un muy fluido italiano. Si el fuera un herbívoro, se habría felicitado a si mismo y a la prevención de su yo de 15 años.

Cuando regreso del futuro con Sawada Tsunayoshi y su grupo de herbívoros, Hibari decidió graduarse de la secundaria Namimori, he ingresar a la preparatoria para continuar sus estudios superiores. Al mismo tiempo sus subordinados que permanecieron fieles, junto a él le ayudaron a formar las bases de lo que ahora es la poderosa "Fundación". Así, a la edad de diecisiete años, asistió a Universidad de Namimori y paso cuatro años estudiando ingles e italiano allí. Después de recibir su licenciatura a los veintiún años de edad; la "alondra" tomo la decisión de viajar alrededor del mundo, con el fin de aprender acerca de los anillos y las cajas de armas; debía reconocerlo, estaba intrigado por la búsqueda que su yo de diez años en el futuro había realizado.

Ahora, a los veintidós años de edad, Hibari Kyouya era el orgulloso y distante "Nube Guardiana de los Vongola"; cuya independencia y libertad nunca se vieron comprometidas, a menos que accediera a responder alguna solicitud de llamado o reunión, proveniente del Decimo Vongola. Y fue precisamente eso, lo que le llevo a estar hoy en día en aquel pequeño hotel en las afueras de Roma. Por supuesto, reconocía que la propia misión era simple y casi insultante para alguien de su capacidad; pero tenia sus propias razones para haber aceptado esta tarea. Le tomo tres días acechar a la presa, reunir toda la información y disponer de él, así como de sus conexiones; para por fin dar por terminada la misión.

Y, hablando de este trabajo; casi se permitió sonreír al recordar cuan entretenido era aterrorizar a Tsunayoshi; realmente hubiera sonreído, es mas se hubiese reído al recordar aquella escena… si no fuera por la actual preocupación del problema que en aquel momento la "alondra" tenia.

Flash Back

_Mas de una semana atrás, Tsuna solicito una reunión con Hibari a través de Kusakabe; después de haber fracasado en entablar comunicación él mismo con la "nube errante"- Hibari lo samia mejor que nadie; pues se había negado a responder a su teléfono celular durante toda la semana- Así pues; ocurrió que Kusakabe le paso el mensaje; y por simple curiosidad, el Guardián de la Nube decidió presentarse en la oficina de Tsuna ubicada en la base de Japón._

_Cuando el ex-prefecto entro en la oficina, inmediatamente Tsuna comenzó a retorcerse en su asiento, a eso le siguió la sudoración excesiva y la repentina pero constante sensación del __descenso en la temperatura, con cada segundo que pasaba; al traspasar de sus manos a las del Nube guardián, la carpeta que contenía toda la información relacionada con la misión; le dio la misma sensación de estar firmando su propia sentencia de muerte. Y a juzgar por la mirada glacial que en ese momento Hibari san le dedicaba, lo confirmaba, es decir una mirada tan funesta como el hielo negro solo podía significar una cosa; Tsuna estaba completa y definitivamente seguro de su inminente destino._

_-Explícate, herbívoro! antes de que decida morderte hasta la muerte, por convocarme con esta ridícula broma que dices es una misión- gruño Hibari, entre los dientes apretados._

_-Yeeepp… Pensamos que la misión… le daríaundescansodetodoesto ¿talvezunasvacaciones?- Tsuna hablo de corrido, mientras le daba un a Reborn, quien sonreía de forma burlona._

_-¿unas vacaciones? ¿Cómo te atreves a…- Hibari detuvo su argumento, ya que el pensamiento de que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para ir a Italia y ordenar finalmente sus emociones con respecto a cierto "potro salvaje" le golpeo repentinamente. Si lo pensaba bien no era tan malo, una semana seria más que suficiente para ordenar y obtener una conclusión con respecto a su confusa relación con el Cavallone_

_Mientras tanto Tsuna se dio cuenta que solo su "saludable Temor" por la presencia de Reborn; era lo que le mantenía en su asiento, y no escondido detrás de la mesa de caoba, cubriéndose la cabeza debido al terror. Claro, Tsuna le sigue teniendo miedo a algunos miembros de su peculiar "famiglia", pero no existía una escala tacita para la calificación de estos miembros, seria en dado caso; el por de todos Reborn, seguido muy de cerca por Xanxus-san, Hibari-san, y Mukuro…_

_Tomando ventaja de que Hibari- san meditaba en silencio, Tsuna hizo un esfuerzo por apaciguar a un más irritable (léase: más volátil y violento) que de costumbre Nube Guardián._

_-Aano, tal vez en Italia, Hibari-san podría aliviar su… preocupación…- magnifico, ese fue el eufemismo del año… si tomásemos en cuanta los daños físicos y psicológicos que la "alondra" había causado entre sus subordinados y los distintos bienes inmuebles que solían frecuentar con el fin de desahogar toda su frustración._

_Ojos oscuros y fríos como el hielo, que habían estado dirigidos hacia la alfombra, se alzaron en dirección a Tsuna; proporcionando de esta forma una intensa mirada asesina._

_-Yo lo hare- Declaro suavemente Hibari para luego salir de aquella estancia, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de forma que toda la base despertó de su merecido descanso._

_-Le daré a Kusakabe-san todos los detalles de la misión y la forma de contactar con la familia Cavallone…- Un Tsuna de veintiún años se apresuro a añadir; mientras todo su cuerpo demostraba una clara señal de alivio, al darse cuenta que aun estaba intacto después de aquel peculiar intento de suicidio._

_Y aunque en aquel momento Tsuna estaba celebrando el haber sobrevivido a la reunión con Hibari-san; su mano derecha, Gokudera; y su "Guardián de la Lluvia" no fueron tan afortunados. Ya que en el momento en que vieron a Hibari caminando por el pasillo, ambos guardianes se vieron obligados a poner un final abrupto de su sesión de besos apasionados. Gokudera prácticamente se lanzo sobre la pared de enfrente para dar paso libre a la "alondra"; y Yamamoto simplemente sonrió nerviosamente con una mano frotando la parte trasera de su cuello y la otra listo para defender a Hayato y a él mismo, si era necesario._

_Y es que eso lo habían aprendido en las ultimas tres semanas; debían salir a como diera lugar de la mira; de un muy cabreado Nube Guardián. Ya que de por si, un Hibari normal era malo, el "muy-enojado-por-ninguna-buena-razón-en-especial" Hibari estaba muy por encima de lo perjudicial para la salud, tanto física como mental._

_-¿acaso los herbívoros sin valor no tienen sentido de la modestia, ni respeto por si mismos? Bufones patéticos, desaparezcan del camino antes de que decida morderles hasta la muerte- amenazó Hibari a su paso._

_Sin duda, Gokudera hubiese arrojado sobre Hibari una buena cantidad de dinamita, a la vez que el furioso guardián de la tormenta, liberaba a Uri para que le atacase; sin embargo, fue Yamamoto, que muy feliz de que Hibari solo había hecho algunos comentarios sarcásticos, le detuvo para luego proceder a arrastrar a Hayato rumbo a la oficina de Tsuna, por un breve reporte (léase: Para ver si su joven líder Vongola aun respiraba)_

_Los miembros de la base, que ostentaban rangos inferiores, corrieron frenéticamente tropezándose entre ellos mismos paras así despejar el camino a la temible "Nube Vongola" que abandonaba el edificio. Después de todo, si los Guardianes, no querían ofenderlo ni provocarlo ¿Por qué ellos querrían terminar con su poca paciencia?... Hibari estuvo cerca de encontrar divertido aquel patético y ridículo intento de los herbívoros por despejar su espacio personal, eso hubiese sido así, si su estado de ánimo no hubiese sido tan horrible como en aquel momento lo era._

Fin del Flash Back

Y así fue como su cuestionable misión inicio, Por lo cual, el segundo lunes de Junio, Hibari y Kusakabe llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Fiumicino, en el avión privado de los Vongola. Después de la misión, su estancia en la suite de dos habitaciones; había sido bastante agradable. La zona a las afueras de Roma, realmente era pacifica y el personal del hotel muy discreto, para su gusto. En la noche del miércoles, un texto del "potro salvaje" le salvo del eterno aburrimiento, ya había comenzado a apoderarse de él en su tercer día de viaje.

Con la misión completa, el informe listo y las heridas fuera de su preocupación; podía ahora centrarse en la verdadera razón de su viaje a Italia. Abandono sus pensamientos mientras observaba la hora en su reloj y no pudo evitar leer una vez más el mensaje de texto que le había llevado hasta esa pequeña mesa situada cerca de la ventana y así esperar al mafioso italiano en el cuarto día de aquella semana, que de muy mala gana había aceptado denominar como "vacaciones".

"_Cuando hayas terminado tu misión… ¿te gustaría ir de gira por Italia conmigo? Si es así ¿el jueves, te parecería bien? Por favor dímelo ¿si? Te amare por siempre…Dino"_

Un simple "Ok" le aseguro la compañía del Cavallone para el resto de su viaje. Aunque aun no podía dejar de sentir una leve molestia, con respecto a la declaración de amor que él "potro salvaje" dirigía siempre a su persona. Si recordaba bien, fue a los 16 años que escucho por primera vez el "ti amo" proveniente del rubio. La repulsión y el rechazo por dichas palabras, no se hicieron esperar, después de todo para él era una declaración demasiado atrevida, muy al estilo occidental del italiano. Sin embargo también debía reconocer que, a los 18 años su relación (si se le podía llamar así) dejo de ser simples palabras y sutiles gestos, pasando de este modo a un ámbito mucho mas intimo y físico; claro, a esas alturas era inevitable, después de todo tanto la atracción física como la tensión sexual no fueron de mucha ayuda para poder evitarlo. De esta forma, aunque le incomodara admitirlo, aun ahora, tanto su primer beso junto con su "primera vez" le pertenecían plenamente al molesto Cavallone.

Si bien a los 21 años el poderoso líder de "La Fundación" inicio su viaje en la búsqueda de mas anillos y cajas, se vio obligado a aprender e investigar mas sobre la cultura occidental. Sin embargo, aun entonces no podía encontrar el significado claro de aquellas dos palabras con las que un buen día, a sus 16 años, su auto-nombrado maestro había profesado el nivel de su afecto.

A los 22 años, se había dado cuenta de que la problemática frase, era más confusa, he intrigante de lo que pensaba. Ya que en la tarde de su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, el 5 de mayo, el "Potro" le había tomado por sorpresa al pronunciar un muy serio y solemne "Te amo, Kyouya". Y él, con un claro aturdimiento en su mirada; pero mas sorprendido por su propia confusión, al no poder controlar sus propias emociones, en silencio y rápidamente le había alejado del rubio.

Aquella situación se había llevado acabo hacia poco más de un mes atrás, y a pesar de sus acciones, la comunicación entre ellos dos no había disminuido en nada; más aun él Cavallone había aumentado sus cortos pero constantes mensajes; y si, la mayoría de ellos estaban firmados con aquellas dos confusas palabras; al parecer el italiano no tenia ninguna intención de dejarlas de lado, y las usaría siempre que pudiera; para hacérselas saber u oír una vez mas. Sin embargo, siempre, en todas aquellas ocasiones, ya sea hablando en persona o vía texto, su respuesta inmediata no había cambiado; siempre le había contestado con un muy simple "lo se".

Pero en esta ocasión, seria distinto; había tomado una decisión en el momento justo en que, bajo el calor del verano; un reluciente "Rolls Royce" negro se detuvo frente a la fachada del pequeño hotel; Hibari se había convencido de que debía resolver aquella frustrante situación de una buena vez por todas.

No tardo mucho para que una abundante cabellera dorada bajase del automóvil y caminase hasta situarse a su lado. Sin embargo, fue aquella deslumbrante y sincera sonrisa, la que termino de llamar la atención de la esquiva "alondra". Esta sencilla y peculiar muestra de afecto, podía ser considerada como la única debilidad de él; si, él mas poderoso y renombrado guardián de la decima generación Vongola, tenia una debilidad.

Sin perder mas tiempo el joven hombre italiano lo condujo hasta las puertas del elegante automóvil, que sin lugar a dudas todo su esplendor denotaba clase y riqueza. Sabia que la mano derecha del "potro salvaje" Romario, junto a sus demás hombre; llevarían a Kusakabe también de gira por Italia, pero claro en caminos completamente distintos a los de sus respectivos jefes. Después de todo ya hacia un buen tiempo desde que él Cavallone era capaz de luchar contra Hibari sin necesidad de que sus subordinados estuvieran presentes. Lo ultimo que alcanzo a oír fue un "¡Buen viaje!" proveniente de los fieles hombres del Cavallone.

Poco antes del medio día, aquel elegante auto acelero su velocidad, en el camino que claramente los llevaría a Roma; con un muy alegre y efusivo "potro" hablando cualquier cosa, tras el volante.

Después de una hora de viaje en carretera, llegaron a su destino, el Coliseo Romano, cerca del monte Palatino. Realmente el calor del verano en Roma era mas acogedor que el de Japón, según Hibari, pero esto no lo admitirá frente a su acompañante. Caminaron largo rato por los jardines; mientras Hibari hacia un máximo intento de comprender algo de las efusivas narraciones del rubio, sin embargo el claro entusiasmo que este ponía en su plática le dificultaba la tarea.

Si bien los hermosos jardines no lograron capturar del todo la atención de Hibari, el Coliseo fue una historia completamente diferente. Según lo que había logrado captar de la peculiar platica de su guía particular, este era el lugar preciso para disfrutar de una buena rebanada de la "mejor pizza de toda Roma", así pues mientras esperaba el regreso del italiano con lo que seria un "ligero" refrigerio, no pudo evitar; el contemplar con asombro la monumental estructura erguida frente a él.

Al regresar su guía no oficial, le llevo hasta lo más lato de los escalones; para así poder observar detalladamente el campo en ruinas que estaba frente a él.

-¿No es genial, Kyouya? Simplemente me encanta el coliseo, el poder ver como reúne a un sin numero de personas procedentes de todo el mundo para contemplarlo; es un deleite personal- exclamo el rubio con orgullo.

-¿usted se refiere entonces a lo fantástico que es el hecho de que este estadio se encuentre manchado de sangre debido a las innumerables masacres sin sentido y llenas de salvajismo que tuvieron lugar aquí y que aun así las personas lo encuentren como un lugar maravilloso para admirar la llamada "historia humana"?- bromeo Hibari.

-siempre viendo el lado bueno de las cosas, ¿nee, Kyouya?

Y mientras se deleitaba al saborear aquel trozo de pizza al pasar por sus papilas gustativas y poder sentir la perfecta combinación de mozzarella fresca, tomates jugosos y una selecta mezcal de hierbas finas dispuestas en una crujiente masa… se limito a emitir un "hmm" como respuesta afirmativa para su acompañante.

-Simplemente no puedo aceptar ese comentario, no si proviene de alguien que ha sido educado con una peculiar obsesión por los samuráis, el shogunato y las constantes batallas por gobernar Japón.

-Touche!- fue toda dicha por la Nube errante, claro que de una forma suave y casi en susurro

Para ese momento ya ambos habían terminado con su pizza, el guardián admitió, en todo lo que el margen de su personalidad lo permitía, que realmente había sido la mejor pizza que había probado. Y mientras caminaban, inconscientemente; la mano del Cavallone descendió en la búsqueda de la suya propia, y así de una forma casual; poder estrechar sus finos dedos en un agarre sutil. Aquella caricia, le trajo a su memoria, una de tantas luchas que habían tenido en la azotea de la escuela y mas específicamente, al momento exacto donde el "potro" había asido su mano y colocado en ella el anillo de la nube, para luego cerrarla al rederos de este suavemente. _¿Qué era este sentimiento tan confuso, pero a la vez tan cálido… que le hacia muy feliz?_

-Sabes estoy feliz de que decidieras ampliar tus horizontes; viajar y aprender mas del mundo es lo mejor para ti- comento con una sincera sonrisa el italiano.

-A veces, uno sabe que debe crecer; después de todo no quiero seguir siendo un pez mas en el gran estanque de Namimori, si yo me quedaba ahí, jamás hubiese podido conocer el poderoso e imponente "océano" que alguna vez mencionaste, específicamente hace siete años- comento Hibari, con un sutil gesto.

-No puedo creer que aun recuerdes aquella broma, después de todos estos años!...- exclamo el rubio, para luego guardar silencio y reflexionar por un momento- espera… eso…significa…que… ¿guardas cada palabra que te digo cerca de tu corazón?- rio en son de burla el "potro salvaje"

-en verdad, trata de no alucinar- hablo Hibari- no sabia que el sol de Roma era tan perjudicial para su estado mental! Vamos estoy cansado de estos torpes herbívoros- un golpe rápido y un comentario sarcástico, bastaron para cambiar el tema… de esta forma Hibari se dirigió rumbo a la salida, arrastrando a su compañero, tras de si.

Bravo, esto era fantástico (por favor léase en modo sarcástico) al torpe caballo se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de alquilar una bicicleta de dos personas para terminar el paseo por la antigua Roma. Y a regañadientes tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer y abandonar la comodidad del Rolls Royce, para tomar asiento en la parte trasera del biciclo. Sin embargo, esa seria su venganza; ya que en lugar de ayudar al pedaleo, él prefirió dejar que él rubio hiciera todo el trabajo. _Por Kami, si lo sabría él. Estaba totalmente convencido de que él idiota frente a él, con todo entusiasmo y energía que desbordaba, podía llevar a los dos hasta los confines del mundo y ni se daría cuenta, debido a su peculiar y feliz charla._

Fue un milagro que durante su viaje no tropezaran ni una vez con cualquier roca física o imaginaria, por el camino. Pero mejor aun Hibari estaba feliz de que él rubio había evitado durante el paseo las concurridas calles que normalmente tomaban los turistas. Bueno, si, en algún momento sintió la necesidad de eliminar a algunas parejas que se encontraron por el camino, y que tuvieron, de algún modo, la osadía de perturbar a la "alondra"; y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el amable "mafioso" (léase: Idiota) que llevaba por compañero; el cual le detuvo en ultimo momento mientras le decía algo como "déjalos disfrutar de su tiempo juntos, así como nosotros lo hacemos". Un rotundo golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, fue toda respuesta por parte de la nube, que no logro entristecer al rubio ni un poco; al contrario, ensancho más la sonrisa de este.

Bueno debía reconocer que disfrutaba del paseo en bicicleta, pasar por la "Plaza de San Pedro" y varias plazas mas; muchas iglesias que ni se molestaba en recordar y algunos museos; no fue tan desagradable, hasta cierto punto fue gratificante y relajante. Ah!, pero no nos olvidemos de la "Fontana de Trevi", donde el Cavallone insistió en participar de la vieja tradición supersticiosa que los amantes y turistas ejecutaban frente a ella desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Y por alguna extraña razón, Hibari se vio a si mismo participando de la ridícula petición de su compañero sin derramar ni una sola gota de sangre. Y si, reconocía que él Cavallone conocía lo mejor de esta ciudad, y que había disfrutado mucho el paseo por ella; pero claro eso no era algo que le diría al rubio idiota.

Fue así que justo a las seis de la tarde, Hibari siguió a su alegre guía, de camino a una pequeña tienda de trajes. En algún momento del día el chico rubio le había mencionado algo sobre conseguir trajes adecuados para la noche.

Mientras su compañero hablaba cándidamente con el propietario, él se distrajo viendo los alrededores de la tienda, y si le preguntaban a él, en lo personal, Hibari diría que encuentra los precios de esta pequeña tienda bastante escandalosos. Reconocía la calidad de los trajes de "Armani" y es mas estaba satisfecho con los que tenia, pero… entonces… _¿Por que eran mas caros en esta pequeña tienda?_

Una vez mas el Guardián Vongola se vio obligado a admitir que su compañero italiano sabe donde encontrar lo mejor en cuanto a opciones de ropa y alimentos gourmets. Aquellos trajes a juego en color negro que habían adquirido; les ganaron muchas miradas de admiración y hasta cierto punto lujuria (mas de las que Hibari esperaba) en su entrada al restaurante de cinco estrellas, al que Cavallone le había empujado literalmente, para que apresurase su paso; tanto así que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de leer el nombre del restaurante. _Bueno no importaba de todos modos._

Dejo en manos del italiano la selección y pedido de los alimentos. Y no es por que desconociese el idioma, más bien era por que el rubio parecía ser todo un experto en cuanto a citas extravagantes y no es que se quejara, sin embargo seguía existiendo una pregunta que le molestaba. _¿Por que? ¿Por qué hacia tanto por él?_

Las conversaciones en la mesa fueron muy agradables; y eso era así desde que Hibari se deshizo de la petulancia y obstinación de su adolescencia; él Cavallone nunca se había quedado sin tema de conversación. Y esta noche en particular, Cavallone decidió deleitarlo con una conversación rica en detalles de la cultura Greco-Romana, eso mientras ambos disfrutaban de los entremeses. Y mientras discutían o defendían la filosofía de Aristóteles y su impacto en las civilizaciones modernas, fueron pasando el "Primo y Secondo" (los dos platos principales) Y así cuando llego el tiempo del "dolce" y mientras disfrutaba de un suave, rico y delicioso "Tiramisú" el italiano anuncio su sorpresa para coronar el final del día. _¿Algo mejor que estos platos excepcionales? ¡Woa!_

Una opera de temporada en "Caracalla", vaya, lo reconocía había ganado su atención un poco, Si estaba sorprendido, pero la idea no le desagradaba. Así pues había seguido a su compañero, que este a su vez seguía a un "ujier". Y a juzgar por las personas que ocupaban los asientos detrás de ellos, supuso que aquella opera era un lujo mas para los ricos, algo que podían disfrutar durante sus noches de verano. _Definitivamente Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía mucho que aprender de su auto-proclamado hermano mayor._

Y es que una opera al aire libre, asientos de primera fila, intimidad respetable y un cielo estrellado como bóveda; era simplemente grandioso. Definitivamente Cavallone debió haber dedicado mucho tiempo y habilidad a la planificación y ejecución de estas vacaciones, mucho más de lo que realmente Hibari creí posible. En reconocimiento al "ya satisfecho son sigo mismo" Cavallone, Hibari decidió leer el programa en silencio, aunque sus pensamientos en ese momento era mas bien una madeja de hilo enredado, entre intentar reconocer ese cálido y confuso sentimiento que lo inundaba y fusionarlo con su sentir de agradecimiento hacia él italiano.

-_espera un segundo ¿Cómo dice que se llama esta obra?_- pensó para si Hibari mientras fruncía el seño al reconocer lo escrito en el trozo de papel- _¿este es el maravilloso plan por parte del potro? ¿Este idiota en verdad cree…?_

"**Romeo e Giulietta"**

¡¿Romeo y Julieta… un trágico amor?!- susurro Hibari

-Justo cuando pensaba que mi forma de pensar sobre usted podría ser re-envidiado y que de alguna manera había logrado la perfección y un poco de sentido común ¿Me trae a ver una historia de amor de adolecentes?- bramo Hibari en dirección a Dino.

-No ha sido intencional Kyouya, yo quería mostrarte la famosa Opera Italiana, y este es el mejor espectáculo del mes de Junio. Pero por si no te convence aun, y ayuda en algo, esta obra fue escrita por Shakespeare y no algún herbívoro- el italiano sonrió tímidamente.

-Por favor no te vayas, haz un intento por mi…- una mano atrapo la suya, mientras un par de ojos dorados le observaban suplicantes. Sin embargo lo que le detuvo fue la última frase; después de todo eso era lo menos que podía hacer para compensar al italiano por todos sus esfuerzos.

La opera comenzó a las 10 pm y termino a las 12 am dando por finalizada, la aparente interminable sesión de aullidos; definitivamente este no era para nada su gusto por el arte. Sin embargo antes de que el telón se cerrara; una de las damas de grandes proporciones y con un vestido en tono carmesí brillante, salió al escenario y canto (léase: grito) en ultimo momento. Destrozando, así, los tímpanos de la audiencia en general, o al menos eso pensaba Hibari. A lo cual los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Dino tuvo que insistirle (léase: lo arrastro) para que participase en una ovación de pie, hasta cierto punto abrumadora.

Mientras ambos esperaban a que la locación fuese abandonada por la multitud Hibari dirigió una solemne mirada en dirección a Dino, a su vez que pronunciaba…

-Supongo que tienes razón. Esto no termina hasta que la mujer gorda canta- Dino le miro expectante, y hasta cierto punto con un poco de temor en su mirada; pues entendía perfectamente el mensaje oculto tras aquellas palabras.

"_Esta extraña relación tiene que terminar, si estoy aquí, junto a usted; es para encontrar la solución a nuestro problema, ya sea que encuentre la respuesta a mis incontables y confusas preguntas o para poner fin a la fuerza; aunque tenga que ignorar mi corazón__, estoy cansado de la forma en que me hace sentir, al no poder controlar mis emociones. Es tan confuso… Dino… es tan frustrante. Yo solía estar seguro de todo lo que me rodeaba, ahora… ya no lo estoy mas; de alguna forma, esto debe terminar Dino"_- esas eran las palabras que si bien no fueron dichas tal cual son, estaban tacitas en el mensaje. Sin embargo, aunque ahora, ese mensaje dolía, no iba a renunciar, no a él no a su Kyouya, no sin dar batalla antes.

-Lo siento Kyouya. Soy un firme creyente de que nada termina hasta que me dicen que ya no hay nada más por hacer- Un Cavallone sonriente pero muy determinado, le contesto de una forma hasta cierto punto insolente y arrogante, pero muy propia de su persona. Y si a eso le sumamos la aguda mirada que acompaño tal declaración era hasta cierto punto irreal.

La una de la mañana de un viernes de Junio; cuando un hombre joven y rubio, bajo de su auto y acompaño a su pareja hasta la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba. Un beso puro y casto de buenas noches, no había demanda de nada en él, solo la paz y la comodidad.

-Vendré por ti a las 9 am Kyouya! Debes dormir un poco ¿si?- un feliz Dino le abrazó y aprovechándose de su altura dispuso de un cándido beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Cuando el italiano había salido por aquella puerta, Hibari no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada mientras se alejaba; dejando escapar así un suspiro, camino rumbo al baño de la habitación. Si, en aquel momento tenia sentimientos encontrados o mas bien contradictorios; los cuales causaban una guerra mental en el pensamiento de la "alondra"

_¿Por qué le daba importancia a aquel sentimiento? Tan solo seria una debilidad. Él es fuerte, feroz y por sobre todo independiente. Entonces ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Había viajado a Italia contra todo pronóstico y en contra de su propio autocontrol con el único objetivo de poner fin a todo esto. Entonces… ¿Por qué no podía alejar la hermosa sonrisa del Cavallone fuera de su pensamiento?... espera… ¿hermoso? ¿Realmente había pensado en esa palabra? ¡__Oh Dios! Mira a lo que me has reducido Dino…_

Confundido, abandono el baño y se dispuso a empacar sus cosas y prepararse para dormir. El cansancio y la somnolencia reclamaron su atribulada mente demasiado rápido. Pero claro no sin antes repasar lo que mañana le esperaba, esta seria su ultima noche en aquella habitación de hotel, al amanecer se reuniría una vez mas con Cavallone y pasaría todo su día con él, con la esperanza que para entonces, al finalizar la próxima jornada; el ya tuviese una respuesta clara y definitiva para toda esta confusión.

Después de todo era el guardián de la Nube, el más fuerte de los tutores Vongola; él simplemente se negaba a caer tan bajo como para dejarse dominar por sus emociones y menos por sus sentimientos débiles he inútiles como cualquier herbívoro.

* * *

Y bien? no lo hice tan mal, o al menos eso espero; realmente esta historia me encanto desde el momento en que la lei, por lo cual tome el atrevimiento de solisitar su traduccion; la queria publicar hace mucho tiempo, pero tuve problemas con latraduccion y con la computadora; espero saber su opinion en un futuro proximo.

Atte. LelouchV'BXVII


	2. Viernes

**Descargo de responsabilidad del Traductor:**

Esta historia pertenece exclusivamente a "Gentle Rainbow san" quien tuvo la amabilidad de brindarle el honor de traducirla ha esta servidora; la cual tuvo la intención de compartirla con todos ustedes, para que disfruten de un excelente trabajo. Y si, tampoco, para mi desgracia, me pertenece tan excelente serie como Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Notas del Autor:**

Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece

Mil gracias a todos mis críticos, me han alegrado mi día, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por las etiquetas de favorito y las demás alertas, espero disfruten este cap.

* * *

**Cap II**

**Summer of Love**:

**Viernes **

El reloj marcaba las 9 de la mañana empunto cuando un Ferrari rojo se estaciono justo en la entrada del hotel Prontamente el conductor de aquel coche salió presuroso para ayudar al chico de cabellos negros que impaciente le esperaba en la acera junto al equipaje que este llevaba, si Kyouya, su querido "ex tutee" abandonaba aquel hotel en los suburbios de Roma. Con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, y con toda la cortesía que un buen caballero suele manejar; abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto, para que así su Kyouya pudiera pasar al interior del auto; para segundos después correr a su propio asiento y posicionarse tras el volante; después de todo el tiempo apremiaba.

-¿Como es posible que un herbívoro tan inútil como tu pueda estar tan feliz a estas horas tempranas de la mañana? Es tan molesto- Murmuro Hibari mientras reprimía un bostezo y se protegía los ojos del intenso sol matutino

-No seas tan amargado Kyouya!- reprendió con una sonrisa burlona Cavallone- Además creo que conozco la forma perfecta de levantarte el animo casi de inmediato- agrego feliz, Dino, mientras aceleraba por aquella diagonal de Roma

Poco a poco redujo la velocidad hasta estacionarse frente a un pintoresco café, el cual poseía a en su fachada unas cuantas mesas dispuestas para los clientes que deseen disfrutar de la bella vista de las concurridas calles. Dino prácticamente salto de su asiento y corrió al interior de la cafetería, seguramente para conseguir algún menester para el desayuno de ambos. Por su parte un Kyouya bastante somnoliento, busco asiento en una mesa vacía en el extremo derecho de aquella cafetería. Pocos minutos después el jefe de la familia Cavallone, salía del establecimiento con dos tazas de capuccino y un par de cornettis recién horneados (croissant rellenos de nutella) y observo muy complacido que tanto el clima como el trafico eran perfectos para su plan de viaje.

Un muy feliz Dino le dio un buen mordisco a su cornetti, mientras observaba como Kyouya tomaba con indiferencia su capuccino… -_Kyouya es un poco lento para despertar por las mañanas… o tal vez no le gusta una mañana tan soleada tanto como a mi_ –pensó el italiano

Al caer en cuenta que su joven y bien amado compañero de viaje no estaba de humor para una agradable charla; se apresuro a anunciar la ruta que les conduciría a su destino, la hermosa Toscana; una región muy famosa, ubicada al norte de Roma, y ciertamente bendecida por hermosos paisajes y su indiscutible buen gusto culinario.

Sin embargo para su sorpresa y confusión, Hibari no pronuncio ni una sola silaba al respecto, en cambio se ubico rápidamente dentro del automóvil deportivo y espero a que este iniciara su marcha.-_Extraño- _pensó el italiano_- Kyouya por lo general hubiese hecho algún comentario sarcástico_.

Quince minutos de carretera después; Dino lanzo un ligero vistazo en dirección a su joven, y extrañamente, tranquilo acompañante; Solo para darse cuenta que Kyouya se había vuelto a dormir. Riendo para si mismo, el jefe de la familia Cavallone acelero el vehículo rumbo al norte, de esa forma saliendo de la ciudad y dejando atrás a la hermosa Roma; con la poderosa ansiedad de querer impresionar a su querido "Ex-tutee".

Cuando finalmente abandono la carretera principal y tomo la "Chianti"… La hermosa Toscana, cede mundial del vino, quedo finalmente a la vista; Dino se permitió por un instante salir de sus pensamientos para así regocijar su vista ante tan hermoso paisaje; sin embargo una vez mas su atención fue completamente acaparada por quien viajaba a su lado; "el amor de su vida".

Con el paso de los años y la costumbre mas que todo; la reacia y errante nube se había familiarizado al sutil tacto del italiano; o al menos lo suficiente como para no despertar de su perfecto sueño cuando este le acariciaba; un sutil suspiro (que a Dino le pareció mas como el ronroneo de un gato satisfecho al ser acariciado) escapo de sus labios; sonriendo Dino logro alcanzar la mano de Kyouya, para así poder apoyar la suya propia sobre el regazo donde descansaba la de la joven nube; este gesto termino por cubrirla, en un sutil roce lleno de cariño.

Ahora bien, tenia un poco de tiempo para pensar, y vaya que si lo iba a aprovechar, después de todo desde en la mañana, poco después de recoger a Kyouya; la ansiedad, y la duda hacían presa de su atribulada mente; _¿Por qué su joven amante parecía tan irritado esta mañana?-_ pensó el joven Italiano para si mismo, e inmediatamente un sinfín de posibles causas vinieron a su mente, siendo la mas temida de todas, para su desgracia, la que predominaba por sobre las demás_…- acaso ¿mi dulce Kyouya esta insatisfecho con la cita de ayer? El sabe que le quiero, por Dios, le amo; y estoy seguro que lo sabe muy bien…Se lo he dicho… Sin embargo, su falta de respuesta ante esto, me asusta, más que cualquier otra cosa._

Ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar dar un ligero apretón a la mano de Kyouya, con la esperanza de que el joven seguía allí, y no se iría a ningún lado, y es que el no dejaría que se fuera de su lado, eso era algo seguro… pero este gesto también trajo a su mente pasados recuerdos que tanto él como su "ex-tutee" compartían

Como por ejemplo…

_La primera reunión:_ "Te voy a morder hasta la muerte_"… Reborn, dime que esto es una de tus bromas; Oh! Dios ¿'el es mi tutee? ¿Por qué a mí?_

_Cuando termino la batalla por el anillo de la tormenta: "_Hibari se acaba de ir…_" Gracias a Dios, no dejo mas cadáveres en su camino… que molestia de chico ¡uf!... aunque debo admitir que es admirable su devoción por el instituto!_

_Poco antes de la batalla por el anillo de la nube: "_¿Por qué no vez por ti mismo?_" Uf, realmente lo que menos le falta es la confianza en si mismo._

_Conseguir que un adolescente rebelde acepte el anillo de la nube y encienda su propia flama: "_No esta mal Potro. Veo que al fin eres útil para algo_" puedo ver que las palabras de felicitación están fuera de su vocabulario… Bueno al menos logre una mirada de intriga por su parte, es relativamente satisfactorio viniendo de él_

_Después de una breve desaparición: "_Voy a entrar al instituto superior de Namimori_" Y yo que pensaba que esto nunca sucedería, vaya sorpresa, sin embargo ¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino?_

-¿Cuanto sabes sobre la mafia Italiana? "_¿Eh? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?_" leí acerca de los Vongola en esta revista _¿es posible que mis esfuerzos finalmente den fruto?_

_-_Además también leí sobre la Famiglia Cavallone. _"¿De verdad?"_ – reconozco la gran hazaña que hizo para librar a su familia de las deudas. _"¿en verdad Kyouya me felicito? El universo debió haberse torcido en algún punto, por favor que alguien me saque de aquí… Ahhhh!_ "- ¿alguna ayuda financiera para mi fundación? _Un Dino muy aturdido cayo desmayado tras esta pregunta_

_Primer año de Universidad_: "¿Qué piensa usted del actual primer ministro Italiano?" _Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, sus ojos saltaron de sus orbitas ante tal pregunta ¿Desde cuando le importaba la política, y en especial ese tema? Sin embargo para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba participando en ese peculiar debate, eso si con cierta tartamudez para su vergüenza_

_En apartamento de Kyouya: "_Aquí Roll* puedes comer un poco_" Oh mi Dios! ¿Por que es tan tierno con él? Es una lastima que los esfuerzos de Kyouya sean desperdiciados, no creo que una caja de armas necesite de alimento. En su lugar debería mejor ver por mis necesidades ¿Por qué no puede ser así con migo? ¿Y por que rayos estoy celoso de un erizo?_

_Un "descanso" de Kyouya en su viaje:_ "Quiero probar el nuevo anillo que encontré" _Un sutil gesto de su parte la llamada, claro teniendo en cuenta la tácita invitación no dicha, una maniobra muy buena, era de esperarse del Guardián de la Nube de 21 años. Y claro Dino que no se hizo de rogar._

_Otra batalla:-"_Un trato es un trato; ¡He ganado! Así que ahora levántate y ve por mi almuerzo herbívoro_"- sus tonfas no han llegado a romperme las costillas ni a perforarme el pulmón izquierdo… haz cambiado, Kyouya_

_"La primera vez"__:_ -"Te llevaré al éxtasis, Kyouya!"- _Afirmo Dino con una sonrisa de seguridad; sin embargo no vio la sonrisa de superioridad y burla que en ese mismo instante tenia Kyouya; lastima por él…_ _Maldita sea, su Kyouya no se la puso fácil, al final solo pudo obtener un leve, muy leve, gemido proveniente de aquellos labios__._

_"La segunda vez": -"_Quiero estar en la cima_" declaro un muy serio Kyouya… ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan exigente? ¿y por que justo ahor…? - no, ya no tubo mas argumentos, quedo completamente a su merced en cuanto vio aquellos hermosos ojos azul acero…- _Ok, lo que tu quieras

Y finalmente y mas recientemente, su mas seria y segura confesión de amor.

"Te amo Kyouya" - _¿He? ¿Por que se este alejando? ¿Dije algo malo?... bueno igual, eso no evitara que le siga, después de todo es el 5 de Mayo… así que_…- ¡Feliz cumpleaños amor!

Ahora bien eso había sido poco más de un mes atrás, y si había sido un mes en el cual el jefe italiano había tenido una contracción permanente en su corazón… Sin embargo ahora… Kyouya estaba ahí, con él, ¿acaso eso no significa algo?... miro una vez mas a su bien amado Kyouya; que aun dormía, y luego dirigió su vista hasta la delicada mano que sostenía, delicados y largos dedos adornados por el anillo de la Nube, y si para su sorpresa, también el anillo de la familia Cavallone; aquel que él le había entregado, cuando se confeso a su "Tutee" de 16 años. No pudo evitar dibujar una sutil sonrisa, mientras acariciaba aquel anillo, para luego elevar sutilmente la mano del japonés y llevarla hasta sus labios, depositando así un tierno beso en aquella pálida y fría piel.

Tras esto, contemplo mas detalladamente a su joven acompañante; un cuerpo fuerte y delgado, sin embargo que cabía perfectamente entre la seguridad de sus brazos; cautivadores ojos azul- acero , que lo dejaban si habla con solo verlos y finos labios rosas, que si bien amaba besarlos, los prefería cuando dejaban escapar alguna palabra exclusiva para él; un espectáculo realmente notable; una combinación perfecta, un deleite para cualquiera… y es que simplemente la forma en que su cabello oscuro y sedoso se mecía al compas del viento hacia que Dino agradeciera felizmente el tener un Ferrari convertible; podía disfrutar la vista de cómo el sol y el viento jugaban libremente con la belleza de la "alondra". La expresión serena del chico trajo alegría al estado melancólico de Dino… _al menos… aun ahora… él todavía esta con migo!_

_Mi Kyouya ha madurado… a abandonado la seguridad de lo que es su ciudad natal, ha desplegado sus alas hacia nuevos horizontes, su corazón mente y cuerpo absorben nuevos conocimientos así como experiencias… será que… ¿Por fin él abrirá su corazón hacia mi?_

Después de meditar por dos horas, el verde pasto a la derecha y los dorados campos de la izquierda le regresaron a la realidad; finalmente… estaba en el corazón de la Toscana. Un par de minutos mas de conducción por encima del limite de velocidad a través de un rustico camino creado entre los prados en flor le condujeron finalmente a la meta de su viaje; Una construcción estilo rustico que residía en la parte superior de una pequeña colina.

Estaciono el coche al pie de la colina, para luego con gentileza sacudir levemente el hombro de su compañero; así fue como una desorientada nube regreso a la conciencia; prontamente Dino le tomo por la muñeca lo arrastro hacia el arroyo que recorre libremente los campos de esta finca.

Una vez que había logrado que el chico despertase del todo, tras lavarse el rostro con el agua del manantial; el joven "Don" condujo a Kyouya hasta el interior de la vivienda rustica para poder saludar a sus anfitriones. Aquella pareja de ancianos eran amigos de la familia, habían visto crecer al hora jefe de la familia Cavallone; Se estrecharon las manos con el señor y he aquí la sorpresa del día, ver la cara de asombro y la mirada llena de inseguridad de Kyouya cuando la anciana señora le abrazo y puso un beso en su mejilla en forma de saludo; Dino sonrió Divertido, pero rio mas abiertamente al ver que un atribulado Kyouya, devolvía el gesto, a regañadientes, pero lo devolvía, definitivamente por ver ese momento, valía la pena morir. _¡Ay ese mirada de medusa me reducirá a polvo un buen día de estos!_- pensó divertido Dino.

Pero antes de que la esquiva Nube tuviera tiempo de oponerse; Dino anuncio su plan para un almuerzo al estilo picnic en las cercanas campiñas que rodeaban la finca y rápidamente condujo al aturdido joven guardián, por las carreteras del país en dirección a un pueblo cercano.

Su primera parada fue en una panadería de la región, famosa por vender la "Focaccia" recién horneada. Dino estaba por comprar dos ejemplares de este peculiar y exquisito pan, pero extrañamente el joven guardián Vongola, insistió en que debían comprarse tres de ellos. _¿Acaso hoy Kyouya tenia mas hambre de lo usual?_

Ahora bien, sigamos, tocaba comprar el queso, y como era de esperarse su Kyouya arrugo la nariz y se negó a ingresar a la tienda especializada en productos lácteos. En comprensión, Dino le dejo esperando afuera, mientras el compraba una porción de Mozzarella recién hecho y una rodaja de queso Parmigiano-Reggiano. A su salida, la hija adolecente del dueño, le tomo sutilmente de la mano libre y deposito en ella, lo que seria el queso mas raro de toda la Toscana, el Porcherino (hecho con leche de cerda) Dándole las gracias con su sonrisa mas encantadora, Dino casi podía jurar que los ojos de la joven brillaron de alegría y le guiño el ojo con adoración pura. _Kyouya ¿por que no puedes hacer eso tú también?_

Cuando ingresaron a la tienda de carnes y embutidos, Kyouya lo sorprendió con un noble y simpático gesto de su parte; ya que en lugar de dejar que Dino cargara con todas las bolsas de compras, la "Alondra" tomo el paquete de carne curada que habían comprado, del mostrador… claro sin olvidar comentar: "No quiero que alguien tan torpe como usted deje caer mi almuerzo, además no creo que usted sea capaz de cargar con tres cosas a la vez sin caerse o dejar caer algo" _Puedo leer claramente lo implicado en eso Kyouya, se que aun no soy tan bueno, pero soy feliz con su intención ya que eso es lo que realmente me importa._

Y con un movimiento rápido, tomo la mano libre del joven, para luego tirar de él en dirección de una pequeña tienda, que ya hacia rodeada de niños.

-¿Qué hace? Deja de arrastrarme, sabes que lo odio- Kyouya detuvo su alegato cuando vio a un muy sonriente Dino girar para encararle. Luego miro con precaución, el lugar hasta donde Dino le había llevado y la principal razón de que estuviera tan feliz.

-¿Una tienda de helados? ¿Especializada en "helatos"? veo que usted sigue siendo un herbívoro muy infantil, vaya y a mi es a quien llamas inmaduro- Dino a penas puso atención en lo dicho, estaba demasiado ocupado para ello, después de todo estaba ordenando y pagando una invitación para los chicos

Y Kyouya no se molesto en ocultar su exasperación, haciéndoselo saber de la mejor manera que sabia; le dedico la mas fría y mortal mirada al pobre Don italiano.

-"Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien"- dijo mientras lo observaba un tanto molesto.

Un encantador y muy cantarín "esta bien" fue toda la respuesta del italiano, para luego añadir – y he aquí tu helado de frambuesa ¿quieres probar el mío?- sonrió Dino, mientras mentalmente reprendía al joven japonés. _Mira quien habla, de la manera en que tratas a Hibird, Roll y a I-Pin, es para que yo ya estuviera verde o muerto de los celos _

Caminando ya, finalmente de regreso, con un cono de Helato en una mano y las recientes compras en la otra; acompañados por la risa de los niños, definitivamente Dino Cavallone se sentía en el paraíso. _Y claro no puedo olvidarme de lo mejor de todo esto, mi amado Kyouya… estoy en una Utopía!_

Tras volver a la finca, Dino corrió al interior de la casa para poder obtener una buena botella de vino, mientras le decía Kyouya que eligiese un lugar para extender la manta del picnic. Cuando salió de la casa con dos botellas en la mano y dos copas en la otra, miro con gusto que el japonés ya lo estaba esperando bajo la sombra de un antiguo Olivo. Se apresuro a recorrer la distancia que los separaba, a través de los campos verdes, bajo la colina, Dino estaba dispuesto a pasar toda la tarde allí, con su bien amado.

-Pruebe esta combinación- dijo Dino tras cortar un poco de focaccia, colocando sobre esta un trozo de Mozzarella, Dino presento su obra maestra para ser juzgada por el paladar de su no tan convencido amante

La pequeña porción del queso Parmigiano-Reggiano obtuvo una ligera aprobación por parte de Kyouya

-Este es un Chanti Clásico, el vino tinto por lo cual esta región es famosa- afirmo mientras degustaba como todo experto y buen conocedor de cavas, mientras extendía la otra copa en dirección del chico japonés, podía decir con tan solo un sorbo que el sabor del roble junto al aroma natural de la lavanda que la botella encerraba le daba un toque mas exquisito a tan buen vino.

-y este de aquí es uno reconocido como clase mundial, es un Brunello di Montalcino, maravilloso por el aroma de frambuesa y chocolate amargo que realizaba una perfecta mezcla con la uva y el aroma natural de este lugar, perfecto para un almuerzo- comento sonriente a Kyouya quien extrañamente le miraba atento y sonreía cálidamente como una de las pocas veces que suele hacerlo, si, por esa sonrisa de su amado Kyouya, el podría haber atravesado todo el mundo solo por obtenerla.

Bueno, eso y que Kyouya parecía disfrutar muy bien de su selección en cuanto a los vinos, y si a eso le agregamos la excelente opción de almuerzo que tenían dispuestos frente a ellos, era realmente un almuerzo tranquilo, serene, de ensueño… poco a poco, la tranquilidad y el sonido del viento adormecieron al joven Italiano y por lo visto también al japonés que le acompañaba, ya que justo en el momento en que Dino apoyo su espalda en el grueso tronco del Olivo, su compañero decidió tumbarse y descansar la cabeza en el regazo del Italiano. Cuidadosamente Dino dejo la copa de Vino a un lado y luego paso delicadamente su mano por los oscuros cabellos del chico; un gesto que le hizo suspirar tiernamente.

_Me gustaría poder estar así contigo, en este momento para siempre mi amado Kyouya_… esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Dino antes de caer dormido.

Una hora mas tarde Dino despertó por si mismo, sin embargo no había ni rastro a la vista de su rebelde alondra; sacudiendo la cabeza y despabilándose casi por completo se levanto y hecho un vistazo a las cercanías para ver si podía vislumbrar la figura de la "Nube difícil de alcanzar". Sin embargo, fue el casi imperceptible murmullo proveniente de atrás del árbol el que finalmente llamo su atención por lo cual camino en dirección del sonido; y fue así como el muy preocupado jefe de la mafia encontró a su compañero rodeado por un orgulloso gallo, un par de gallinas, y mas de una docena de tiernos y suaves pollitos amarillos. Pero eso no era todo, ya que vio, con asombro al afinar un poco más la mirada que tanto en las ramas bajas del árbol como alrededor de Kyouya y en los hombros de este yacían un buen número de aves de distintos tipos y tamaños rodeándolo y aceptando de su propia mano el alimento que este les daba. Y mirando con mayor atención, mas precisamente en dirección a la manta del picnic, que tanto el pan extra que había comprado como los restos del almuerzo habían desaparecido- _Supongo que ahora ya se por que insististe tanto en que compráramos tres_- pensó mientras sonreía cálidamente Dino.

En silencio, contemplo largamente aquella espectacular imagen, ver al mas temido y mortal guardián del futuro decimo Vongola, alimentar tranquilamente a inocentes aves que feliz mente tomaban y comían de su mano, realmente era un espectáculo único. Kyouya por su parte, sin mirar hacia arriba o detener el ritmo de su mano al partir el pan, hablo tranquilamente.

-Estas despierto- afirmo- sabes estaba pensando en cuan similar es usted con este gallo arrogante- soltó de buenas a primeras

-Gracias por el cumplido Kyouya, ¿no sabes que los gallos son unos excelentes lideres, siempre mirando por el bienestar de su familia y compartiendo con ellos el fruto de su trabajo?- Sonrió Dino, y si ese comentario le había valido una ligera contracción en el ojo de Kyouya y un caprichoso movimiento de labios. Por lo cual continúo…

-y ya que yo soy el gallo, supongo que entonces tu eres la gallina que me sigue en todo, ¿verdad?- objeto en son de burla, pero no obtuvo respuesta; en cambio solo obtuvo una cabeza baja y un par de ojos azul acero cerrados "_realmente te haz calmado un poco , Kyouya"_

-Voy a morderte hasta la muerte, caballo estúpido- gruño por lo bajo su ex tutee

"_o quizás no"_

Excusándose prontamente antes de salir lastimado, Dino corrió en dirección a la casa de ladrillo, claro no sin olvidar mirar de vez en cuando a la multitud de gorriones, ruiseñores, cuervos y alondras que rodeaban a su amado. _¿Dino crees que por un segundo puedes olvidarte de que él es una alondra? Por Dios, si hasta su apellido me recuerda constantemente su libre albedrio_

Una vez dentro de la casa, Dino comprobó con la pareja si el regalo que él les había pedido adquirir para él ya había sido obtenido. Y con felicidad y satisfacción le vio doblado perfectamente en el interior de una caja, forrada por un muy elegante papel. La mejor artesanía de tosa Italia, ya estaba lista, esperando por Kyouya. Con sus manos, el Don la elevo delicadamente admirando la textura suave, como quien toma el agua fría con sus dedos.

Un par de ladridos y aullidos, le despertó de su meditación de ensueño. Corrió presuroso a la ventana mas cercana, debía asegurarse del bienestar de su alondra, o en su defecto de quien le molestara; y fue así que Dino observo como un travieso y lindo cachorro corría en dirección de un muy sorprendido Guardián de la nube. La bola de pelos dorados había asustado al grupo de aves y pollos que Kyouya había reunido, retozando felizmente, el cachorro regordete olfateo la mano del guardián, para después lambisconearla en son de pedir comida. Dino observo divertido todo esto mientras se preguntaba mentalmente _¿Qué pasa con tigo? Para que todos esos animales adorables te sigan, incluso Roll te amo a primera vista_

Curioso por ver el próximo movimiento de Kyouya, Dino dio las gracias a sus anfitriones y rápidamente salió de la casa rumbo a su coche, donde una vez allí, coloco el obsequio en el maletero y miro con prisa en dirección donde el joven guardián se encontraba.

Por todos los Dioses! Kyouya cargaba al perrito en sus brazo, para poder regresar al lugar del picnic. Una vez allí, procedió a colocar sutilmente al cachorro sobre el mantel, de forma que este estuviera cómodo, feliz y contento, y así poderle dar pedacitos de Prosciutto, salami y embutidos variados que habían sobrado del almuerzo. La mirada tierna y los gentiles cuidados de Kyouya con para el cachorrito tocaron una de las cuerdas sensibles del corazón de Dino. _¿Por qué el perro y no yo? Tengo el pelo rubio, también Kyouya; tal vez no la gordura, pero todavía soy bastante tierno y lindo._

Mientras el orgulloso guardián estaba dándole un agradable masaje al cachorro en la pancita de este, Dino fue a la pradera cercana a recoger flores silvestres. En su caminata en dirección hacia donde estaba la nube, un par de niños vinieron a recuperar a su travieso y juguetón cachorro.

El muy relajado amante de los animales, se levanto de su lugar; mientras enarcaba una ceja en dirección a Dino. Dicha expresión se volvió de confusión y curiosidad al ver como el italiano sostenía debajo de su nariz un ramo de flores silvestres; mientras le sonreía.

-Solo por que accedí ver a Romeo y Julieta con usted anoche no quiere decir que de alguna manera me he convertido en una chica de la noche a la mañana Cavallone- Dijo una alondra muy molesta mientras fruncía el seño y observaba las flores con cautela.

-Oh, no te preocupes, estas no son para ti Kyou-kun; pero a poco, ¿no son preciosas? Solo mira, las amapolas rojas, el romero, y la dulce lavanda- comento casualmente mientras tomaba entre sus manos una manzana roja y olía su fragancia. _"A otra de sus peculiares miradas_"

-Vamos Kyouya, quiero presentarte a mi primer amor- _¿esa es una mueca la que estoy viendo?_

-ella es tan hermosa, fue un amor a primera vista- Dino dejo escapar un suspiro nostálgico ¿_es mi imaginación o su seño se hizo mas profundo?_

_-_Ella vive aquí, tu sabes, estoy totalmente seguro que aun esta por aquí, la pasamos muy bien en mi ultima visita- un profundo silencio por parte de Kyouya "_Oh chico. Si las miradas mataran… esos ojos acerados me miran enojados"_

Tomando de la mano a su Kyouya, un muy enamorado Dino, lo llevo por un camino un poco rebuscado en dirección a la pequeña ciudad, hizo camino mientras cubría sus ojos del sol con una mano en su frente, y aparentemente feliz, muy feliz.

Pasando por una casa, hacia la parte posterior de otra colina, atravesando un valle en flor, Dino tendió una mano y acaricio el rostro de su primer amor.

El muy sonriente "Potro salvaje" no vio a tiempo la rápida reacción de su joven amante. Ya que al siguiente segundo sintió, una rápida patada en la pierna izquierda y el desequilibrio ayudado por el tropezar con su pie derecho con una piedra. Fueron la formula perfecta para segundos después verse tendido en el campo de hierba. Pero justo antes de caer, Kyouya le había arrebatado el ramo de flores y la manzana de las manos. Acostado boca abajo, esperando recuperarse de la sorpresa, Dino se alegro de que no había ni por cerca estiércol de animal, sonrió para si mismo.

Mientras tanto, Kyouya se tomo su tiempo para alimentar con la manzana y las flores al dichoso "Primer amor" del Cavallone, el cual relinchaba y galopaba felizmente alrededor del Nube Guardián. Dino no mentía, era un hermoso caballo blanco, el cual estaba al cuidado de la pareja de ancianos. Incluso podía decir que la caja de armas del Cavallone era una copia física de este. Y solo hasta después de terminar su comida, fue que ella se digno a darle un codazo y oler la melena dorada de Dino.

-"Potro salvaje" tienes diez segundos antes de que yo decida morderte hasta la muerte- amenazo un muy disgustado guardián nube.

-bueno, tienes que atraparme primero- Un Dino sonriente se levanto y se echo a correr en dirección al viñedo cercano.

Se pasaron más de una hora persiguiéndose el uno al otro, a lo largo de las interminables filas de vides de uva, bajo el sol de la Toscana. Después de muchos intentos cercanos a su objetivo, finalmente el Japonés, pudo derribar por la cintura a su oponente. Ambos cayeron de lleno sobre el la hierba, y gracias a la fatiga, la Nube Vongola, no se molesto en llevar a cabo su amenaza.

Con delicadeza, Dino tendió la mano para ayudar a Kyouya a levantarse, y así conducirlo gentilmente de nuevo hasta el suave arroyo y poder así, lavarse un poco el polvo. Pero para desgracia de la alondra, aquel lavado prontamente dejo de serlo para convertirse en un concurso de salpicaduras, el cual termino con dos adultos completamente empapados.

Después de una rápida ducha, ambos se sentaron al frente de la casa para poder secar un poco el roció que aun quedaba en sus cuerpos disfrutando de esta forma la hermosa puesta del sol. Y así como el ocaso pinto las nubes de color naranja con tonalidades rosas, amarillas y un cielo lavanda, Dino se percato de que su joven compañero le observaba detenidamente, por sobre todo el cabello. _Yo se que tu lo disfrutas, se que me amas… se que no te alejaras demasiado de mi, no ahora y definitivamente si en mi esta nunca, mi querida alondra; tu eres libre, para volar cual lejos quiera, yo nunca te detendré solo te pido que regreses, no se por que quieres marcharte ahora, no se lo que te esta alejando de mi lado, que es lo que te esta asustando, ¿de que tienes miedo mi querido Kyouya? …_

La hora de la cena fue realmente agradable todo un momento de paz. Conversaciones de cortesía con los anfitriones, pequeños toques debajo de la mesa. Kyouya decidió que aprender italiano fue una bendición completa, y no lo dudaría de ahora en adelante.

La comida casera, realmente completo la perfecta imagen que Dino tenia de "hogar dulce hogar" –_Donde este mi corazón, donde este Kyouya y poder disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos, no tengo mas que pedir._

Y el hecho de observar como su ex-tutee consumía sus alimentos, el cual consistía en una exquisita sopa aromática y un sabroso y rico guiso base de aceite de oliva extra virgen, le hizo la idea de darse por satisfecho aquel día.

Como la noche se acercaba, la joven Nube guardián solicito dormir afuera, bajo el cielo color violeta intenso, por lo cual allí estaban, acostados en una gruesa manta, mirando la luna llena y las constelaciones mas arriba.

-¿Que sabe usted de constelaciones Cavallone?- una Nube levemente intrigada exigió.

-No mucho, pero se que es muy temprano para ver a Marte y el de allí es Saturno- un confortable silencio siguió a aquella declaración

-Mira la luna llena Kyouya!, suelen decir que las personas se convierten en hombre lobos en estos tiempos y por sobre todo cuando es la luna roja de cosecha- rio Dino.

-No se asuste a si mismo Potro idiota!, un herbívoro como tu podría ser la primera presa que un hombre lobo comería con facilidad. ¿acaso no sabe que tienes una racha masoquista?- sonrió la Nube guardián.

Sin embargo aquella platica quedo en el olvido ya que justamente en ese momento el cielo decidió darles el premio de poder observar la caída de un par de estrellas fugases gemelas que juntas cruzaban el cielo nocturno.

-Rápido, pide un deseo Kyouya! Uno para cada uno de nosotros!- fue la declaración segura de su compañero. "_Me gustaría que pudiéramos estar juntos hasta el final de los tiempos_"

Poco después, el sueño comenzó a reclamar la conciencia de ambos, de alguna manera, en aquel estado de somnolencia, la pareja se acurruco mas, el uno contra el otro; aspirando el olor de cada uno. Dino instintivamente paso un brazo sobre el cuerpo delgado de su amante, manteniéndole cerca. La ladera donde dormían, brillaba con gotas de roció, mientras la luz de la luna se plata bendecía su unión.

* * *

**Notas del Traductor:**

Un placer saludarles, en esta ocasión traje el segundo cap de "Summer of Love" y el tercero ya esta traducido, pero como estoy publicándolo una vez por semana, espero no les moleste leerlo hasta el próximo fin de semana.

Y Bien, hasta el momento como voy? Espero estarlo haciendo bien para ser mi primer fic traducido, por favor si pueden pasen a leer las creaciones de Gentle Rainbow san, la secuela de este fic ya esta publicada y estoy tramitando el permiso para traducirla una vez termine esta.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando la leí y la traduje, y por favor esperen en esta semana mi fic de cumpleaños para Hibari sama… Happy Birthday!!! Para el mas poderoso Guardián!!!


	3. Sabado

**Notas del Traductor:**

-Esta historia pertenece exclusivamente a "Gentle Rainbow san" quien tuvo la amabilidad de brindarle el honor de traducirla ha esta servidora; la cual tuvo la intencion de compartirla con todos ustedes, paraque disfruten de un excelente trabajo.

-Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, ni ninguno de sus personajes utilizados en esta trama, pertenecen al autor de esta trama ni a sutraductor, son exvlusivamente propiedad de Akira Amano, quien tuvo el agrado de deleitarnoscon su creacion

**

* * *

**

**Summer of Love**

**Sábado**

Con la primera luz del sol naciente, Hibari despertó de su cálido sueño, la calidez del sol y la sensación de otro cuerpo junto al suyo, le trajo a la realidad de su posición bastante restringida (Léase: ser ahogado por una mano que presionaba su rostro contra el pecho del otro cuerpo) Un brazo tatuado rodeándole por la cintura… un cuadro perfecto de un niño estrujando a su animal de felpa favorito. (Léase: un molesto idiota y Hibari)

Suspiro para si mismo, y casi perdono esta invasión de su espacio personal, hasta que Hibari escucho un murmullo suave y observo una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara del Cavallone. _Ya veo, con que esto es parte de su pequeño juego "caballo idiota"!_ En este punto la "alondra" era plenamente consiente de que él rubio solo fingía dormir para sofocarlo sin razón alguna.

-Usted tiene exactamente un segundo para liberarme Potro _Aun así lo morderé a la muerte sea que lo haga o no._

Al no recibir respuesta alguna (léase: Cavallone no podía responder en un segundo) el ex–prefecto, movió sutilmente su rodilla en contra de la ingle del italiano (entiéndase: le dio una patada en sus partes bajas); Logrando así que un sorprendido y doliente mafioso, cubriera la parte palpitante de su cuerpo; a la vez que Hibari lograba desenredarse del asfixiante agarre de su compañero de sueño.

Ojos llorosos de color ámbar miraron al japonés…

-¡Ay! Tan violento como siempre Kyouya; yo solo trataba de demostrarle mi profundo amor, con este gesto- hablo Dino con una mueca llena de dolor; que decía ser una sonrisa, sincera.

-¿Tomando ventaja de mi estado inconsciente y abusar sexualmente; de mi mientras duermo?- Un muy divertido Hibari respondió.

-Bueno, entonces, piense en mi mientras trae mi café, Potro! _Además no le he pegado tan fuerte, herbívoro. Desde hace un tiempo atrás soy cada vez más suave con usted._

Un sonriente rubio, rápidamente se puso de píe y corrió hasta la casa para poder obtener dos tazas de café, tanto para Hibari como para él mismo. Después de dos cafés espressos; Hibari se sentía un poco mas preparado para pasar tres largas horas en el trafico de la mañana junto un Cavallone muy hiperactivo.

Una vez más, para no decepcionar a su "encantador" guía turístico (léase: herbívoro ruidoso) dejo que la platica estuviera llena de un monologo interminable, es decir el rubio hablaba y el solo asentía. Pero al menos le sirvió para captar, en alguna parte de la platica entusiasta del italiano, que su próximo destino era Génova, lugar de hermosas playas y un excelente helado.

-Kyouya, vamos a volver a Milán a finales de la tarde. Mas en concreto, regresaremos a mi casa; para un cena anual que brindo a mis socios y aliados.- pronuncio un tanto serio un tanto sonriente el jefe de la mafia.

-Bien, buscare otro lugar para entretenerme- una muy aburrida "alondra" respondió.

-No Kyouya; lo que quise decir mi amor; es que por favor, se una a mi en esta cena anual - dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada interrogante y casi suplicante en dirección a Hibari.

-¿Por que iba a querer yo, unirme ha esta reunión de herbívoros que usted ofrece? Usted sabe perfectamente que detesto la superficialidad y los pretenciosos charlatanes. _Y debo reconocer que es sorprendente que usted resulte ser muy diferente a ellos "Potro salvaje"_

-Por que, no solo estarán pretenciosos charlatanes y gente superficial en ella, habrá algunos expertos financieros y hombres de negocios; que tal vez podrían brindarle nuevos conocimientos en cuanto al actual funcionamiento de la mafia. Romario y Kusakabe estarán allí, también- Una genuina sonrisa llena de esperanza por parte del italiano.

Serios ojos azul acerado, capturados por los color miel-ámbar; y con un mudo gesto de asentir, por parte de Hibari fue toda respuesta. _Nueva información y conocimiento siempre son útiles en este peligroso negocio._

La confortable voz del Cavallone se detuvo cuando se estaciono en un hotel cercano. Las hermosas Playas de blanca arena de Génova, fueron las que al parecer, dejaron mudo al rubio. Aguas cristalinas, suaves olas que fluían libres, entonando una fascinante canción por parte de la naturaleza. Pocas personas se encontraban en las cercanías disfrutando de este paraíso mientras compartían un lindo momento, para el recuerdo. Cielo azul, un radiante sol, aguas turquesas, arenas incandescentes. Que han logrado también, cautivar a la difícil "alondra". _Un hermoso tesoro escondido, El potro, al parecer sabe mucho de lugares italianos difíciles de encontrar._

Un ligero tirón de su brazo, saco a Hibari de su estado de Hipnosis, el italiano tomo todo lo necesario del asiento trasero y condujo a un sorprendido Hibari, mientras corrían, juntos en dirección al muelle.

Tomando un espacio libre debajo de una sombrilla de playa desocupada, tendió en la arena un par de toallas, después de cambiar su ropa por los trajes de baño. Como un feliz rubio trato de deslizarse mas cerca de él, la mano derecha del italiano, buscaba capturar la poco mas pequeña del japonés. Y justo en el momento en que un desprevenido Hibari alzaba su mirada por el repentino contacto, se topo con que el Italiano miraba interesado como una joven pareja se instalaba en la sombrilla próxima a su izquierda. Moviendo un poco la cabeza para así poder ver él también que era lo que tanto le interesaba al Cavallone, se topo con la verdadera razón de su interés.

-¿No son lindos, Kyouya?- el Cavallone pregunto, en dirección de Hibari, claro después de un minuto mas de contemplación y con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios.

-Claro…- contesto Hibari, realmente, el nunca encontró muy fascinante a los niños. Él jamás les haría daño, pero tampoco seria muy cercano a su trato. _I-Pin era la excepción a la regla, ya que ella fue la única que en un gesto agradable de su parte le había regalado chocolates de San Valentín, años atrás, y aun ahora lo seguía haciendo._

De pronto un pelota roja voló mas allá del rostro del rubio, justo en dirección a Hibari. Sin embargo, después de mover su cabeza fuera de la trayectoria del balón, el Cavallone tendió una mano para atrapar la pelota antes de que Hibari pudiese mover un dedo para hacerlo.

Mirando a su izquierda, el "potro" vio a los dos Inocentes- culpables, que buscaban el balón. Les dedico una brillante sonrisa, a la vez que se ponía de pie.

-ire a devolver la pelota ¿Quieres acompañarme para presentarnos nosotros mismos a la pareja?

-Excúsame- respondió el guardián antisocial.

Una parte infantil, que aun hacia latente dentro del Nube guardián, tuvo la tentación de ver como el Potro, tratase de encubrir una presentación que dijese más o menos así:

"_Un placer, venimos a devolver la pelota de sus hijos. Por cierto permítame presentarme, soy miembro, de la mas grande e importante "famiglia" de la mafia Italiana. Me especializo en los asesinatos, las guerras por el territorio, la corrupción política y la manipulación de negocios; por favor siéntase libre de llamarme cuando este interesado en algún lavado de dinero o en alguna negociación a base de sangre. Oh y casi me olvido de presentarle a mi compañero aquí presente, él es el jefe de la tercera familia mas poderosa de la mafia italiana. El es una persona gentil al trato; sobre todo cuando hablas con él, incluso puede introducir a sus hijos en el mejor programa de entrenamiento para la mafia. Fue un gusto conocerlos; tengan un lindo día en la playa, nos vemos."_

_Bueno eso era lo que podría llegar a ser una "buena" presentación, pero si bastante fuera de la realidad; sin embargo no estoy demasiado aburrido como para torturar al Potro salvaje, además como él dijo, yo no soy bueno para mentir._

Algo divertido por la imagen mental que sus mas reciente pensamiento provoco, Hibari no parecía muy contento cuando se vio abruptamente devuelto a la realidad por la voz del rubio, quien así, interrumpía su diversión mental.

-Kyouya ¿vienes a nadar con nosotros?- _¿Nosotros? ¿Quienes? Oh._

Mirando hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo; Hibari encontró un pequeño niño rubio delante de su compañero, y una tímida niña castaña aferrada al traje de baño del Cavallone, que le miraba fijamente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hibari se negó gentilmente (léase: echó a los herbívoros y su agrupación poniendo distancia) permaneciendo de este modo en su toalla, disfrutando el calor del verano entorno a él.

Quince minutos más tarde, los dos niños regresaron a construir un castillo de arena frente a la toalla del Cavallone; justo al lado de los pies de Hibari. Un poco sorprendido, la "alondra" miro en dirección al puerto… y encontró la razón.

Un grupo de seis chicas, rodeaba completamente al rubio. Todas parecían muy entusiasmadas por entablar conversación con "el caballo desbocado". _No es que ellas sepan realmente quien es._

De pie, en aguas poco profundas, que le cubrían hasta las rodillas, de espaldas hacia la orilla, el alegre mafioso; no parecía del todo contento con la atención brindada. Volviendo la cabeza continuamente y moviendo sus labios en un silencioso "Kyouya, ayúdame" en un vano intento de captar la atención de la "Alondra".

Rápidamente, ignorando por completo a su "ex-tutor" en dificultades, Hibari dejo vagar su vista alrededor de la blanca playa. Los padres de los niños estaban muy ocupados en algún debate profundo entre ellos dos. O quizás, mas allá de lo que Hibari quería saber; teniendo un tiempo a solas, supuso que se brindaban besos o tiernas caricias aprovechando la oportunidad.

_Eso supongo es lo que una pareja llama amor; No es que me importe, pero es demasiado inquietante, mi falta de auto control cuando se trata de usted Potro._

_He llegado a pensar que nunca tengo suficiente de usted._

_Ahora se por que le salve en aquella batalla, de diez años en el futuro; cuando yo tenia apenas 15 y habíamos viajado junto a Sawada en aquel vórtice temporal. También ahora se, por que, pensé que fui feliz de que usted me visitase continuamente en la azotea del instituto y el por que pensar en nuestra primera reunión, me hace sentir completo y lleno de felicidad; y también por que he estado tan irritado durante estas semanas, después de su confesión; "caballo desbocado" he venido ha cuidar de usted… Supongo que yo también lo amo._

Esa era la explicación mas cercana a la lógica que Hibari podía pensar, claro a falta de admitir su propia locura. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente; la verdad finalmente había salido a flote después de tanto tiempo; finalmente comprendía todos estos años de sentimientos desbordantes que se manifestaban cuando estaba junto al italiano.

Pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar que el rubio se enterara de sus pensamientos tan fácilmente; y menos que lo permitiría después de ver como hablaba animadamente con las jóvenes, mientras a él lo dejaba de niñera con un par de pequeños a su cuidado… era sencillamente inaceptable.

Sin embargo una brillante (y perversa) idea vino a su mente. Hibari pregunto si podía pedirles prestada una de sus herramientas por unos minutos a los niños, los cuales se la brindaron con facilidad; aprovecho de tener un buen camuflaje para encubrir la realización de su malévolo plan, que ejecutaba en el lado de la toalla del Cavallone. Rápidamente cavó un profundo agujero en la arena, detrás del castillo de arena de los niños. Una vez hecho esto; la "Alondra" coloco en su posición original la toalla al lado de él; alisándola con cuidado, para no arruinar la futura sorpresa al rubio.

-Lo siento Kyouya, me tomo un poco de tiempo el librarme de las chicas; una de ellas se tomo el abuso de tomar mis glúteos- explico el italiano a un Hibari desinteresado. _Huh, al menos eso explica su reciente grito de niña, de hace un momento desde el agua._

-¿estas enojado conmigo? No es mi culpa el ser tan encantador, ¿verdad?- Una ceja levantada fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Es una broma, no te enojes… Kyouya ¿estas seguro de que te encuentras bien?- Un preocupado jefe de la mafia, pregunto mientras se acercaba a su toalla. Hibari por su parte, observaba interesado los movimientos del rubio, incluso los niños parecían encantados con los futuros movimientos del "Don"

-Lo siento, Kyouyaaaahhhhhh…- El muy confiado jefe italiano se sentó en la toalla, para caer perfectamente en la trampa de arena preparada por su bien amado Kyouya.

-he ahí su respuesta! y tiene toda la razón, vamos chicos, les llevare a tomar un helado- Una sonriente alondra, hablo mientras se mantenía al borde de su trampa, observando al caído jefe de la mafia. Su victima. _Un regalo para mis cómplices. Gracias por encubrir mi sospechosa excavación, aunque fuera sin intención propia._

Los padres dieron su permiso para que Hibari comprara helado a sus hijos, que con indulgencia apenas oculta sonreían con diversión. Después de dos cucharadas de su cono de waffle con helado, Hibari regreso a su lugar, para encontrar al "Potro" sentado en la arena, después de haber logrado salir del agujero.

-Tome, herbívoro, de chocolate y pistacho, como él mío- un mirada de pura incredulidad en la cara del italiano, le hizo sonreír aun mas. Antes de que él italiano pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Hibari tomo la iniciativa.

-Y termine su helado pronto, quiero ir a nadar, por lo cual no me haga esperar

Y así arrastrando un semi-shoqueado, rubio en dirección a las tranquilas aguas, Hibari paso el resto de su tiempo, nadando y de vez en cuando molestando a su sonriente compañero.

El camino a Milán, la ciudad equivalente a la Roma moderna, la capital de la moda del sistema financiero, según su opinión; les llevo mas de una hora conducir hacia el norte de Génova. El sol de la tarde calentando la piel, e intensificando la atmosfera de la ocupada ciudad industrial.

El Ferrari rojo corrió veloz por las concurridas calles metropolitanas, pasando por la catedral gótica de Milán, varios palacios antiguos, imponentes edificios y una gran variedad de tiendas de glamour. Por ultimo, finalmente el coche disminuyo su velocidad frente a una colina aislada, muy aparte del cosmopolita centro de Milán. Tras los frondosos olivos que franqueaban el camino de entrada ya hacia erguida, imponente y orgullosa, la mansión de tres pisos de la Famiglia Cavallone, la cual miraba en dirección al horizonte. La bulliciosa bienvenida que recibieron por parte de los hombres del potro simplemente irritaron un poco mas a la aburrida "Alondra"; una vez que las imponentes puertas de hierro forjado se cerraron tras su paso, Dino condujo el automóvil por una avenida de acceso hecho de mármol el cual era rodeado por un muy bien cuidado césped que cubría casi en su totalidad los jardines de la mansión.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a la casa en si, Hibari sin esperar ni un segundo mas salió del coche y se dispuso a seguir al caprichoso rubio por las escaleras que conducían hasta el interior de la mansión. Aprecio con cierto sentimiento de paz, como la piscina rectangular a sus espaldas resplandecía con los rayos del sol de la tarde. Las tres fuentes colocadas en el centro de esta y a lo largo, emanaban pequeñas gotas de roció que asemejaban una cortina divisora, era realmente relajante el poder apreciar como las partículas de agua se fusionaban con los rayos del sol poniente y formaban una especie de oro liquido.

Hibari supuso que recibiría una habitación para los invitados por lo que esperaba ser conducido hasta ella, después de todo era la primera vez que visitaba al italiano en su residencia de Milán.

"No te importa compartir habitación conmigo. ¿Verdad?" un dudoso Dino le pregunto con cierto retraso, después de todo ya estaban dentro del lujoso dormitorio principal, ubicado en el tercer piso.

"Por mi, ningún problema" respondió una muy despreocupada Alondra, aun observando con cierta curiosidad y recelo las "maravillas" con las cuales estaba equipada esa villa residencial. Romario y Kusakabe ingresaron a la habitación minutos mas tarde, para asegurarse de la condición de sus respectivos jefes.

Después de instalarse en aquella habitación y dejar seguro a su amado Kyouya, Dino ingreso al cuarto de baño privado, para así bañarse primero y poder cambiarse cuanto antes. Mientras Hibari opto por mirar los alrededores de aquella habitación y estudiar con detalle los dos trajes que minutos antes Romario había llevado y preparado para su uso, aquella noche. Obviamente el potro había ordenado un traje nuevo para él.

Kusakabe se quedó en todo momento al lado de Hibari, para así poder ponerlo al tanto de los sucesos acaecidos durante su viaje, ya sea en Italia y en Japón, a su vez para notificar y corroborar algunos aspectos mínimos referentes al resto de su estadía con el jefe Italiano.

"Kyou san, Dino san le pidió a Romario que preparara este traje, durante nuestra llegada a Roma un día después de ustedes. También me he tomado la libertad de comprar algunas botellas de Chianti Classico para Sawada san y los demás guardianes"

"Eso no es algo que me interese Tetsuya; ¿Alguna novedad por parte de los herbívoros?" una cansada nube pregunto mientras yacía sentado en la amplia y confortable cama del Italiano.

"Al parecer todo esta en orden, por el momento, ningún guardián ha reportado nada que pueda llamar la atención de Kyou san" informo Kusakabe "He hablado con Sawada san esta mañana y a dicho que esta todo perfectamente y que usted debe concentrarse en disfrutar de su viaje". Dicho esto Kusakabe concluyo su informe y se excuso de los aposentos privados del joven Don Cavallone.

Dos horas mas tarde, un mas relajado y dispuesto guardián de la nube, salió del cuarto de baño, se dispuso a cambiar la salida de baño por el traje limpio y brillante que yacía tendido a su disposición sobre la cama del Cavallone. Desgraciadamente tubo problemas con la corbata de seda, por lo cual Hibari no se dio cuenta que era observado por un silencioso Cavallone, hasta que unas suaves y frescas manos remplazaron las suyas propias y rehicieron el nudo con éxito. Al sentir que finalmente la corbata era colocada firmemente alrededor de su cuello, Hibari observo con detenimiento y seño fruncido su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de aquella habitación. Aquel traje a juego consistía en una chaqueta y pantalones negros, la cual acentuaba la imponente imagen de mafioso experimentado que el joven tutor se cargaba. A su vez, una camisa color ciruelo profundo y corbata a cuadros color carmesí, fueron implementadas en el atuendo como un mudo recordatorio para todo aquel presente en aquella reunión de su rol dentro de la Famiglia Vongola.

Lo que sorprendió aun mas al guardián independiente, no era su propio aspecto, sino el de su autoproclamado mentor. Ya que este llevaba un traje similar al usado por el japonés con la diferencia que el joven don portaba una camisa azul y una corbata color crema con rayas doradas. Un conjunto muy al estilo de Dino Cavallone.

Sus cabellos había sido literalmente domado por un gel frio, lo cual colocaba cada hebra dorada de su cabello en un muy estilizado peinado de acorde con la vestimenta, ligeramente el flequillo suelto caía con elegancia al lado derecho de su rostro y bailaba libre con la sutil brisa que se colaba por la ventana cercana, Ojos color Miel ambarina se convirtieron en esferas de frio bronce. Y la cándida sonrisa que siempre portaba el amable italiano, había sido sustituida por una expresión que no dejaba ver a través de ella emoción alguna. Realmente le resulto raro no ver la sonrisa en los labios del Cavallone.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, los gélidos y arrogantes ojos ilegibles de Hibari se unieron con los del joven Don, el cual en mudo silencio le indico que le acompañara hasta el salón principal. Y aunque por un momento el corazón del guardián se sintió quebrantado por aquella petulante mirada, comprendía mejor que nadie que aquella fachada era esencial para la supervivencia de cualquiera en este mundo que no conoce la piedad. Una caricia oculta a la luz publica en el ultimo momento que dejo caer deliberadamente en aquellas manos japonesas, le aseguro al guardián de la nube el pensamiento oculto del rubio.

Por su parte, estaba seguro que su dominante y antisocial naturaleza, seria mas que suficiente para hacer frente a los presentes en aquella reunión. Pocos pasos antes de llegar a las puertas del salón principal, Kusakabe y Romario se unieron a ellos; a la espera de ingresar a la sala llena de los altos mandos de las familias de Milán.

El guardia que estaba a la entrada no tardo en anunciar la llegada del líder de la familia Cavallone llamándolo por su nombre y seguidamente el titulo que ostentaba. Para luego añadir prontamente la introducción de Hibari como miembro elite de los Vongola, tras un imperceptible codazo de su jefe.

Se hizo silencio, repentinamente en el interior de aquella ruidosa sala. El jefe Cavallone recorrió la habitación, de forma casual, saludando a los hombres en ella y besando las manos de las jóvenes doncellas. Saludos y bromas se intercambiaron hasta que las catorce personas presentes se dieron por satisfechas.

Caminaron, seguidamente rumbo al comedor principal de la mansión, con conversaciones en voz alta dichas en italiano. Hibari, Kusakabe y Romario, al final del grupo, confiando en la seriedad del joven Don y en su capacidad de manejar la situación, mejor de la que ellos pudieran hacer.

Desde el alto techo de la sala del comedor, multitud de lámparas de luz cálida brindaban iluminación a la antigua mesa larga que yacía en el centroThey walked towards main dining hall filling the mansion with loud conversations in their native tongue.. El jefe Cavallone se sentó a la cabeza, mientras que los demás jefes tomaron los cinco puestos consecutivos a su derecha y sus respectivas invitadas femeninas a su izquierda. Los cuatro asesores financieros se sentaron cerca del final, dos a cada lado. Mientras que Romario condujo a Hibari hasta el asiento al otro extremo de la mesa, frente al potro directamente, Kusakabe y Romario se sentaron a su derecha e izquierda, respectivamente.

El guardián de la Nube miro las paredes de su alrededor, mientras el primer plato era servido. Bodegones y naturaleza muerta eran mezclados con pinturas modernas, sin embargo tal belleza en obras de arte no podían aliviar la sensación de estar fuera de lugar en aquella cena, y aunque Kusakabe y Romario hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por llevar conversaciones para que calmasen al indiferente (y nervioso, aunque no lo admitiera) joven guardián Vongola, poco servían ellas para desviar el tema que acosaba la atribulada mente del guardián, después de todo, y al parecer si hubiese sido mejor haberse negado rotundamente a la invitación del Cavallone.

Mientras que, los jefes de las otras familias hablaban y reían demasiado (para su gusto) con el jefe Cavallone, a la vez aprovechaban para presentar y mostrar a sus hijas y sobrinas. Las jóvenes, que van desde las voluptuosas hasta las recatadas, eran a ciencia cierta muy atractivas, seguramente habían sido elegidas en un ansioso intento de ganar la aprobación del joven Don, así como el interés personal de cada uno de los asistentes.

La Colotella alla Milanese (Chuletas de ternera empanizadas y fritas) resulto suave en la boca de Hibari, pero no pudieron quitar el mal sabor en su boca una vez comprendió la verdadera razón del por que estaban presentes estas "niñas" y sus padres. La fragante presencia del azafrán en su Milanese que acompaño a la carne de ternera no hizo que mejorara el gusto en sus papilas gustativas. Mucho menos hicieron los guisos o el pan especiado. Con la esperanza de lavar la acidez de la boca de su estomago, Hibari se decidió mejor por la copa de Vino tinto que hasta ese momento no había tocado. Pero justo antes de que el filo de la copa tocara sus labios, una voz con el notable acento italiano se adentro en sus oídos.

"¿Que esta haciendo aquí, ese niño japonés Dino? ¿Es el representante de los Vongola?" una voz profunda exigió una respuesta mas que preguntar.

"No tiene su propia cena anual a la cual todos vamos a asistir, después de todo, no hay necesidad de que este presente" el hombre al lado del que pregunto primero hablo.

"Sírvase hablar del Guardián de la Nube de los Vongola con respeto" la tranquila voz de Cavallone respondió.

"¿Quien? ¿el Guardián del Noveno? ¿No es mucho mayor?" Una tercera voz pregunto

"No. El es el Guardián del Decimo Vongola" respondió pacientemente el jefe

"Oh, esos jóvenes advenedizos! Ni siquiera conocen la lengua italiana, mucho menos sabrán de dirigir una Famiglia" tras esto, los cinco lideres volvieron su mirada a Hibari, llena de desdén.

Pero justo antes de que la cabeza de los Cavallone tuviera oportunidad de hacer ver su autoridad, una suave y controlada voz hablo en italiano con perfecta fluidez.

"Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme Cavallone. La razón del por que estoy aquí no es de ningún interés para ustedes ya que es algo que no les concierne. Les aconsejo centrarse en sus propios asuntos. Si ustedes tienen cualquier comentario, pregunta o insulto, por educación deberían dirigirlos a mi y no a través del Cavallone" concluyo tras dirigir una mirada fría y llena de orgullo y mayor desdén que la recibida, fue dedicada a cada uno de los cinco jefes.

Un tenso silencio se produjo hasta que Romario se aclaro la garganta y casi inmediatamente el joven jefe de 29 años empezó ha hablar con las jóvenes mujeres a si izquierda. Las miradas y elogios llenos de apreciación y admiración por parte de los expertos financieros fueron enviados de distintas maneras pero Hibari estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta. El vino Tinto de excelente buque amargo solo trajo mas desagrado a su boca ya agria. Habiendo perdido el apetito después de unos cuantos bocados, Hibari se dispuso a abandonar aquella mesa, y justo cuando elevo sus acerinos ojos, fue solo para atrapar la mirada de las dobles esferas de bronce brillante que le miraban llenos de orgullo y felicidad, que solo podían verlo a él, desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Romario y Kusakabe ligeramente elevaron sus copas de cristal enfrente de la mirada de la Alondra, aplausos y comentarios no dichos se escucharon en silencio. _Ya no soy el chico ignorante de instituto Cavallone, Se como pelear cada una de mis batallas, así como se cuales son sus consecuencias._

Después de la cena, todo el mundo fue conducido a la sala del segundo piso, para charlar un poco y disfrutar de los exquisitos postres y bebidas. Cansado de ver a los pomposos jefes y sus hijas empalagosas llenas de joyas ostentosas, Hibari se dirigió a través de unas puertas de cristal con dirección al balcón principal de aquella estancia, en busca de un poco de paz. Kusakabe le siguió quedándose en la entrada para asegurarle un poco de privacidad a la Alondra, la cual de forma un tanto apagada y cansada se apoyo en la estructura que bordeaba el balcón. Su segundo al mando le entrego una copa de vino blanco y le ofreció el traerle un poco de bocadillos y canapés dulces para acompañar la bebida. Negó con la cabeza, dejando caer un confortable silencio mientras su mano derecha cuidaba su espalda.

_Ahora mas que nunca, realmente desearía el haber tenido una cena privada con solo nosotros dos, al igual que los últimos días_.

Uno de los cuatro especialistas financieros se acerco a Hibari, dispuesto a conocer un poco más al joven japonés, después de darse cuenta del potencial que él joven guardián tenia. Paso más de una hora hablando de negocios y discutiendo con la Alondra las distintas manipulaciones y difíciles maniobras que el jefe Cavallone había utilizado para rescatar a su famiglia de la crisis financiera, así como los distintos tipos de inversiones en cuanto a la investigación científica.

Después de la conversación informativa de finanzas, Hibari solo se dio cuenta que la fiesta había terminado cuando vio varias limusinas y coches deportivos brillantes correr rumbo a la salida por la avenida y así abandonar la finca.

Un cansado pero sonriente Cavallone le pidió regresar al abrigo de la cómoda sala y así poder retirarse por esta noche.

Después de tomar una larga ducha juntos, se desplomo pesadamente sobre la blanda y cómoda cama. Los besos llenos de pasión y lujuria, no se hicieron a esperar, y pronto sus cuerpos yacían danzando y consumando el ritual mas intimo de las pasiones humanas. Los sonidos guturales y los nombres dichos con pación resonaron en aquella habitación hecha a prueba de sonido, dando así rienda suelta a sus placeres carnales.

Despertando del corto periodo de sueño, resultado de las acciones consumadas aquella noche, la alondra abandono la cama sin hacer ruido alguno. Envolviendo un yukata de color azul alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo se sentó en el ancho alfeizar de una ventana, al otro lado de la habitación; Abrió sutilmente y solo un poco, el panel de vidrio que aquella gran ventana y dejo que la brisa de la noche acariciara su rostro, contemplo con parsimonia el césped, donde un buen numero de lámparas y faroles le mantenían iluminado haciendo un hermoso contraste con la piscina rectangular que reflejaba el cielo nocturno sin nubes.

_Aun hay tanto por hacer… el establecerse en un lugar y construir una reputación entre las mafias italianas… la fuerza física y la destreza en la lucha no será suficiente…_

De reojo, Hibari vio como Cavallone desnudo, se acercaba hasta su lado. Como era de esperar los fuertes brazos pronto atrajeron el hombro izquierdo de Hibari hasta el desnudo pecho del Don. Con una suave sonrisa de medio lado, Dino le solicito que volviera a la cama… a su lado. Dejando atrás sus preocupaciones, Hibari recibió un beso francés que prometía por parte del italiano, mucho mas que eso.

"dejare que tomes el control desde el principio Cavallone" respondió con un susurro. _Para recompensarle por todas las veces que concedió mis deseos._

"Entonces podríamos utilizar sus esposas y mi látigo esta vez?" pregunto un tanto divertido y emocionado Dino.

"Sera mejor que no tientes tu suerte…" respondió con un beso casto en los labios del italiano "aunque podría ser" concluyo luego con una sonrisa llena de burla "y en definitiva tu eres un masoquista" respondió suavemente pero con un tono de resignación que paso desapercibido para el joven Cavallone…_Por quererme como me quieres… por quedarte a mi lado a pesar de que yo solo quería apartarte… por amarme tanto… por que te amo… Mañana, voy a hacer lo correcto y te dejare en libertad, Dino…

* * *

_

Un placer enorme el poder saludarles nuevamente, en esta ocacion traigo la continuacion del fic, que vendria siendo el tercer capitulo, por favor disculpen mi tardanza, pero los parciales y la U no ayudan mucho cuando alguien quiere ponerse a trabajar seriamente en los fics.

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi el traducirlo.

Cap III


	4. Domingo

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad creo que esta es una grandiosa historia, por ello me propuse a traducirla, se los e hecho llegar a la autora de tan excelente trama y segun tengo entendido a esta historia le siguen dos secuelas mas, espero obtener la aprovacion de ella para poder traducirlas tambien.

Espero no haberme tardado demasiado, no deseo retirarlesmas tiempo, por lo cual aqui os dejo el capitulo cuatro de tan buena trama, por favor disculpen mis errores de traduccion.

* * *

**Summer of Love: ****  
Domingo**

Después de una larga y agotadora noche, la pareja no se despertó con la primera luz del alba. En cambio, fue cuando el sol ya se había encumbrado y los relojes marcaban el mediodía, ya que los rayos de luz penetraron por debajo de las cortinas, Dino aun se encontraba en un estado semi-aturdido, apenas capaz de abrir los ojos. Casi la mitad de su cuerpo estaba descansado al lado de Kyouya.

Tratando de acurrucarse bajo las cómodas sabanas y el cálido cuerpo de su amante, Dino percibió casi de inmediato el lento movimiento del blando colchón. Hibari se sentó en su lado de la cama y retiro con cuidado el brazo y la pierna de Dino que aun estaban sobre él. Una fría mano recorrió los dorados cabellos y acaricio el cuero cabelludo, el delicado toque se quedó en la mejilla y se traslado a acariciar el flequillo que caía suelto.

Antes de que Dino pudiera emitir un suspiro lleno de felicidad, oyó el ruido sordo de un clic, de algún objeto pequeño de metal. Un cándido beso en los cabellos rubios y el sutil peso del cuerpo de su ex-tutte que se apoyaba para susurrarle al oído una fluida frase.

"Solo quería asegurarme de que no me seguiría a la ducha"

Dino sacudió la cabeza y trato de levantarse de su posición para dormir, intentando volcarse sobe su espalda, después de todo dormía boca abajo. Tiro del brazo tatuado y escucho como un suave tintineo metálico procedía desde la pata de la cama la cual estaba unida a su muñeca, lo peor, estaba atado gracias a las esposas del Guardián de la nube. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, y miro alrededor de la habitación en su actual estado, con la esperanza de liberarse y unirse a Kyouya en el baño.

En su lugar se encontró con el látigo que descartaron ayer por la noche tirado en el suelo, justo a su lado. Mirando hacia la pate de la cama, reconoció las esposas que él mismo Kyouya había producido gracias a sus llamas. _Supongo que esto es en venganza por hacerlo seguir mi sugerencia. Usted jamás pierde el control, ¿verdad Kyouya? Pero al menos me queda la satisfacción de haberlo persuadido después de mi arduo trabajo. Por favor regresa a liberarme pronto. Realmente no quiero enfrentarme a Romario al pedir su ayuda por este inconveniente_.

Por suerte para Dino, la puerta del baño finalmente se abrió a tiempo, y así silenciosos pasos se acercaron a la cama. Al terminar de vestir su ropa adecuada, Kyouya sin prisa se sentó en el alfombrado justo al lado de la cama para ver a Dino y su lucha personal. Torciendo por completo la cabeza, el chico rubio fue testigo de la divertida sonrisa casi suprimida que adornaba la hermosa cara de Kyouya. Ojos de color azul-gris posaron su atención de manera aburrida; sin ninguna emoción en sus actos, deshizo las esposas y las regreso a su mano, roll estaba feliz de regresar a su forma y a su legítimo propietario. Mientras tanto Dino se frotaba la muñeca y observaba como la nube distante se deslizo de su alcance para posicionarse en el soleado balcón; dejando atrás a un confuso italiano. _¿Qué pasa, Kyouya?_

Después de tomar el mismo una ducha, Dino entro en el cálido balcón, junto con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos. Puso con cuidado los alimentos y bebidas sobre la mesa y tomo asiento para así poder saborear tranquilamente su café amargo, sin embargo su mirada en ningún momento se retiro del joven japonés. Su amado Kyouya. Una muy distraída nube abandono el sillón acolchado que ocupaba para tomar entre sus manos la taza de te. _Me alegro de que esa parte de ti aun no cambie._

Una ligera sonrisa se formo en los labios japoneses, justo después de percibir el aroma de la infusión. _Es una lastima que no sea te verde_. Dino sonrió pacientemente en las preferencias específicas de su primer alumno.

Parecía que esta mañana, ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de comer las frescas pastas italianas y mucho menos moverse de su lugar. Con impaciencia y hasta cierto punto recelo, Dino esperaba que Kyouya rompiera el silencio.

Mirando hacia abajo, en su infusión, Kyouya con calma le dijo algo a Dino, que el sinceramente nunca había esperado escuchar de su posesivo ex-tutte.

"Usted debería casarse, potro salvaje, cualquier chica estará feliz de aceptarle"

Desconcertado y curioso observo fijamente a Hibari que un se negaba a mirarle directamente.

"¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre esto, tan de repente?" _he oído suficiente acerca de esto por parte de mi familia y aliados, por favor usted no._

"Yo no soy ciego. Usted ama a los niños; así como los que conocimos. Vi como ansiaba tener una familia idéntica a la de esa pareja en la playa" ojos acerados y solemnes buscaron las orbes ambarinas.

"¿Así que usted imagina que debo tomar a cualquier hija de algún influyente jefe, como mi esposa? ¿y usted? ¿Debo hacer de usted mi amante secreto, mantener una relación en secreto que se oculta tras la fachada de un hombre de familia?" La frustración se filtraba en la voz de Dino.

"No sea tonto, Cavallone! Nunca seré, por así decirlo, tu consorte" Kyouya frunció el ceño con disgusto evidente. "Esto no sucederá nunca mas Potro, no habrá nunca mas de nosotros" Una mirada a la lejanía siguió a esa dura declaración.

Y sin pensarlo mas, Kyouya abandono su posición de descanso y se movió en dirección a la barandilla de piedra; una vez allí, Kyouya pareció disfrutar del pintoresco jardín por debajo del balcón del tercer piso, que tenia una hermosa vista al patio trasero. Y Dino por su parte, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió devastado y furioso a la vez; enderezo en posición rígida su espalda, listo para moverse.

"Entonces no debes preocuparte Kyouya, te amo solo a ti y a nadie mas, nunca habrá una mujer a mi lado, de ninguna manera, solo te quiero a ti en ese lugar" declaro firmemente.

"Deja de decir tonterías! ¿Qué puedes saber tu del amor oh! Gran decimo Cavallone?" Kyouya se dio vuelta bruscamente y encaro al italiano mientras apoyaba sus codos contra la verja, junto a una mirada desafiante.

"Yo se lo que significa amar Kyouya, el velar por el bien de la persona amada, cuidarle de tal manera que no te importa tu propio bienestar" _y eso es lo único que mi importa… ¿Qué quiere decirme con esto Kyouya?_

Dino abandono su asiento acolchonado para así estar al alcance de Kyouya y poder convencerle de ese argumento tan exasperante.

"No potro salvaje, también significa querer que la persona amada sea feliz, incluso si usted no es parte de esa felicidad" Una perdida mirada hacia el cielo, mientras arqueaba el cuello y un silencioso tono de disculpa, no dicha, fue la acompañante a la respuesta para Dino.

"¿Estas hablando de tu felicidad o de la mía? Por que si usted esta hablando de mi, entonces mi felicidad es pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo Kyouya ¿Vas a negarte a eso?"

Dino respondió, mientras que por detrás de él Kyouya caminaba en dirección a la entrada principal del dormitorio, aun temeroso de lo que estaba por venir.

"y entonces ¿Cómo vas a conseguir un heredero, Cavallone? Antes de mi, estuvo, esta y estará siempre su famiglia. Le debes todo a ellos. Estar con ellos y darles un heredero, esa es tu verdadera felicidad" Kyouya respiro hondo tras aquella afirmación pero se mantuvo firme a su respuesta.

"Se que la felicidad de mis hombres es mi felicidad y viceversa. Además puedo conseguir un heredero por adopción o por otros medio si es necesario. Ellos entenderán"

"¿Qué hay de mi felicidad entonces?" Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kyouya, sin reflejar ninguna alegría en los tormentosos ojos azules.

"¿No eres feliz a mi lado Kyouya? ¿Soy solo una molestia para usted? Mírame a los ojos y dime que solo era sexo sin sentido. Que nunca se a preocupado por mi. Y entonces te dejare ir, y nunca te molestare de nuevo! ¿O es que el llamado guardián mas fuerte de los Vongola es tan débil que no puede defender su propia felicidad?" exigió furioso el italiano.

Su antiguo alumno se detuvo bruscamente en su camino tras aquella provocación. Dino rápidamente le tomo del antebrazo, girándolo para encararle, para poder ver la verdad que ocultaban aquellos acerados ojos. Ardientes ámbares miraron oscurecidos, suplicantes, furiosos a los orbes azules.

De nuevo en la realidad, Kyouya se libero del agarre de Dino y le empujo lejos de su paso, en busca de la salida principal de la habitación. Sin embargo pronto se vio acorralado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Dino que le impedían cualquier movimiento

"¿Esta usted tratando de intimidarme? ¿ha olvidado de que nada de lo que dice o hace en algún momento a detenido mi camino?" gruño en un argumento salvaje.

"Yo lo se muy bien Kyouya! No trates de evitar mi pregunta, ¿realmente te da tanto miedo de abrir tu corazón a alguien mas?"

Kyouya le ignoro mientras seguía su camino, buscando la forma de liberarse de aquella situación, el cuerpo de Dino aun le mantenía en contra de la pared.

Pero antes de que pudiera escapar, el jefe Cavallone sostuvo su agarre, y entorno la rígida espalda del japonés en contra de su pecho agitado; mientras le apresaba con sus fuertes y tatuados brazos. El joven Don coloco su barbilla sobre el hombro tenso de la alondra, para así poder murmurar tenuemente entre respiraciones cortas.

"Si me das una oportunidad, te demostrare que cada vez que te digo "te amo" es en verdad lo que siento y que quiero decir cada una de esas palabras, que no es un desperdicio de tiempo para mi, que realmente mereces todas y cada una de ellas, junto con el sentimiento que conllevan"

"Las palabras son simplemente palabras, son fáciles de decir, demuéstralo… lucha y demuéstramelo… o te morderé hasta la muerte" ordeno fríamente la alondra.

Una lucha para expresar su frustración, una antigua batalla a base de fuerza física, sin cajas, ni anillos o armas de fuego. Ambos participantes estaban enfrascados en convencer con esta batalla y su determinación absoluta que ellos tenían la razón, el triunfo era una lucha por la dominación y la voluntad de retener o perder al otro.

Destellos de brillantes tonfas, danzas de látigos sin fin. Los ataques eran consecutivamente esquivados a base de ritmos complejos. En un momento las tonfas conectaron un golpe directo a la carne del adversario en el balcón del tercer piso, al siguiente el látigo se enredaba en las piernas contrarias en la azotea del edificio. Golpes, cortes, hematomas y sangre. Correr y perseguir.

Pulso acelerado, adrenalina al máximo, veloces patadas y bloqueos hábiles, reflejos de las sombras en el estanque sereno. Un salto y una risa burlona. Ropas empapadas y cuerpos empapados, chapoteaban en el agua que era iluminada por el sol.

Gruñidos, insultos y mas gruñidos, maldiciones resonaban por todo el patio trasero, el látigo fluyo, las tonfas golpearon. Camisas sudadas, respiración dificultosa. Ojos entornados, la ira se disipa de la misma forma que la energía se evapora. Cambios descuidados. Impacientes miradas, el final se acercaba. Se reflejaba el agotamiento y la desesperación de ambos.

Un ultimo destello de esperanza. Incluso en una lucha podía haber esperanza, tonfas aplastaron a un cuello bronceado atrofiando la respiración del contrario, el látigo se envolvió alrededor del frágil cuello del enemigo, sonrisas idénticas, tonfas fueron llevadas hasta abajo, el látigo fue retirado.

Ambos cuerpos heridos se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro; sobre el frio piso de una glorieta central, de un estanque ovalado. El silencio siguió a la brusca pelea. Satisfacción sustituyo hostilidad, el hambre seguida por el cansancio. La agonía que las cicatrices proporcionaban era simplemente una muestra que la paz volvía al patio italiano.

Después de la lucha que duro más de tres horas, Romario se acerco a ofrecerles comida. Eso le devolvió la sonrisa a Dino y observo divertido el frio rostro de su joven amante.

"Estoy cansado de la comida italiana llena de cremosidad y ácidos grasos" La refinada nariz del japonés se encogió de forma casi imperceptible al recordar específicamente un plato en especial (el guiso de ternera de la noche anterior) aquel que Dino decía que era su plato favorito.

Sonriendo con indulgencia el joven Don intento apaciguar el estado de ánimo de la Alondra.

"Romario ¿puedes pedirle al chef que prepare algo menos elaborado para Kyouya y para mi?"

Diez minutos mas tarde, un sinfín de fuertes maldiciones llegaron hasta los oídos de Dino, procedentes desde la cocina. Sonaba como algo que iría para largo, alegando que insultaban las habilidades culinarias del chef y su arduo trabajo, claro junto con dos o tres repeticiones de "Mocoso malcriado"

Mirando de reojo, Dino estudio el rostro de su amada alondra que el día de hoy estaba más temperamental que nunca. Parecía que Kyouya no se había conmovido en lo absoluto por aquellas palabras apasionadas dichas anteriormente, eso significaba que el conflicto aun continuaba.

"¿Qué te gusta de mi, Potro salvaje? Muchos creen que soy imposible e insufrible" afirmo tras su pregunta.

"Amo ese sentido de proteger lo que mas quieres con todo tu ser, tu inquebrantable lealtad y el espíritu libre e independiente del que eres dueño, tu inteligencia y sagacidad siempre esta presente en cada conversación que tenemos; tu eres prácticamente la contraparte de mi ser, aquella que me hace falta para estar completo" _Tu cuerpo definido, tus proporciones firmes y ese lado aventurero que posees también son ventajas, pero no pienso decirlo, ya que aun valoro mi existencia._

Un suspiro cansado y quizás feliz, fue la respuesta de su amante.

"¿Qué piensa usted de mi?" pregunto curioso Dino, mientras se sentaba, plenamente consiente de que esto era un territorio desconocido para ambos.

"Tu sonrisa tan sincera y genuina… tan abierta…y… "Kyouya se detuvo.

En ese momento, Romario entro en el quiosco, llevando un plato de uvas Sangiovese, una hogaza de pan de trigo y dos vasos de agua.

"El chef envía sus saludos. Esperamos de que esto sea lo suficientemente sencillo para ti" una sonrisa socarrona dirigida a Dino.

Kyouya se irguió de su lugar de descanso, le dedico una sencilla mirada y declaro sin rodeos

"Estoy de animo para la comida estilo japonés, Cavallone"

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron llenos de desconcierto, ámbares orbes capturaron los oscuros marrones, mirándose mutuamente. Diez minutos de pensamientos atropellados después, Dino finalmente recordó el famoso restaurante Nobu en Milán. Y tímidamente le solicito a Romario el conducir hasta la ciudad y conseguir el alimento solicitado. Sintiéndose algo culpable, decidió agilizar los documentos que necesitaban revisión por su parte, para así compensar a su mano derecha.

"me esperas aquí Kyouya? Vuelvo en unos minutos" dijo saliendo de la glorieta, cubriendo con pasos rápidos el camino de mármol, Dino desapareció de la vista, más allá de las puertas traseras, subió presuroso por las escaleras y abrió las puertas de la oficina.

Una vez adentro recogió los documentos dispersos sobre su escritorio y a la vez se dio cuenta que Kyouya se encontraba en el dormitorio contiguo, empacando sus pertenencias para el vuelo de las seis de la tarde que le llevaría de regreso. _Nunca vas a hacer lo que te digo, Kyouya; al menos eso no ha cambiado. Aun sigues siendo tan orgulloso y feroz como te recuerdo_.

En su labor de reunir los documentos, Cavallone tropezó con el ultimo informe del departamento de biotecnología de Irie. Una pequeña esperanza de convencer a Kyouya para mantener su relación, brillo en su mente.

Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar la primera palabra, cuando salió por la puerta lateral que daba a la habitación, Kyouya se apresuro a cortarle el impulso.

"Sabes que a pesar de todo, un líder siempre necesitara de un heredero y de preferencia que porte su sangre, en tu caso es lo mismo. Ya seas un jefe de la mafia Italiana o un Yakuza de Japón. Deja de intentar cambiar la realidad Potro; ponga fin a esta tontería" fue la declaración directa de la nube.

"comprende que estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto" murmuro Kyouya, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana.

_Así que me abandonas y pones fin a nuestra relación, solo porque tu definición de amor le dicta realizar tal sacrificio._

"por favor, dedícale algo de tu tiempo a este documento. He estado financiando la investigación del departamento de biotecnología de Irie Shoichi, junto con los Vongola. Hasta ahora, se ha perfeccionado los saltos de tiempo y la clonación de cualquier especie, incluida la humana. El siguiente paso en su proyecto es de poder combinar la información genética procedentes de cualquier ser, sin importar el género y utilizarlos en base a la misma técnica de clonación y poder generar vida a partir de ello"

Por un momento la atención de Hibari recayó en el documento entregado en sus manos.

"realmente creo que es prometedor, ellos están haciendo progresos constantes ¿Por qué no le damos una oportunidad a la ciencia? ¿Quién sabe lo que nuestro futuro nos depara?" alego muy sinceramente Dino.

La arisca nube no dijo nada al respeto, dejando caer su rostro inexpresivo, se dejo perder en sus pensamientos.

_A_ _veces, realmente, lamento la perdida y el cambio que has sufrido Kyouya, hecho de menos a aquel apasionado, descarado y violento joven, que ignoraba por voluntad propia las reglas de la sociedad. A ese Kyouya no le hubiese importado nunca lo que el mundo esperaba de nosotros y ni si su deseo personal era egoísta o incorrecto._

Siguiendo los pasos que antes habían recorrido, ambos regresaron hasta la glorieta donde minutos antes había estado; uno se concentro por completo en la documentación mientras que el otro se sumergió en la batalla de diálogos internos que le aquejaban. Fue por unos largos minutos que el silencio reino, sin embargo el italiano no pudo ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le recorría y la determinación de mantener a la esquiva nube a su lado, así pues con convicción inquebrantable, declaro.

"No importa lo que yo deba sentir, no me arrepiento de confesarle mi amor. Yo no soy una persona a la cual le falte seguridad en su acciones, o que posea demasiado miedo de expresar mi afecto, y en mi no está dejarlo ir fuera de mi vida, a pesar de sus dudas… me niego a renunciar a su amor hasta que no me dé una respuesta clara y veraz."

En ese momento, un exasperado Romario subió a la plataforma de la glorieta sin ningún problema, entregando dos cajas de bacalao negro del famoso Nobu, junto a la sopa de miso, después de hora y media de recorrer hasta Milán.

"Grazie" hablo quedamente Dino a Romario, un autentico gracias al estilo suave del italiano.

A las cinco de la Tarde tanto Dino como Kyouya tomaron duchas por separado, y se prepararon para partir rumbo al aeropuerto de Malpensa.

Mientras Kyouya salía del cuarto de baño, y hacerse de su equipaje ya listo para partir; Dino llego hasta la puerta del dormitorio principal, con una elegante caja en sus manos.

Un latido doloroso resonó en el corazón de la alondra. _Así que este es final de nuestro viaje juntos Cavallone, la hora de dejarlo ir._

"Mi regalo para ti. No lo abras hasta que llegues a tu sede central" Entrego a Kyouya el presente, asegurándose de que lo guardara; Dino sintió una compresión dolorosa alrededor de su corazón.

Antes de que Kyouya pudiese decirle algo, el se apresuro a cortar la distancia entre ellos y capturar con sus propias manos las de su querida alondra. Cerró los ojos y cubrió los labios del japonés con los suyos propios. Un beso suave y paciente, esperando la respuesta de la nube. Las manos del japonés se extendieron hasta alcanzar los rubios cabellos, acariciándolos y manteniéndolos entre sus dedos.

Inclinando un poco su rostro de lado, lamio los labios de Kyouya, solicitando permiso para ingresar en aquella boca. Y en su trance de placer y regocijo, Kyouya permitió tal intromisión; la lengua suavemente exploro cada parte de aquella cavidad. Era un momento lleno de lujuria y pasión; las manos de Dino comenzaron a recorrer la piel de marfil de su aun amante, aquella que se ocultaba bajo las ligeras telas de ropa, manteniendo a un el ritmo del beso, los experimentados dedos, exploraron los definidos abdominales, los tensos músculos y la estrecha cintura. Ambos encantados con la sensación y el sabor del otro, cumpliendo un último deseo sin sentido

Antes de que la lujuria pudiese manifestarse, Kyouya empujo lejos a Dino, separando bruscamente tanto manos, lengua y labios de aquel placentero momento. La pasión persistente aun rondo sin rumbo en el aire.

Inmediatamente, después de aquel apasionado beso, la alondra tomo su equipaje y abandono aquella recamara, apresurando su paso, rumbo a la puerta principal. Dino respiro hondo y ordeno que llevasen su Ferrari rojo al jardín delantero. Una vez que ambos habían subido al automóvil, acelero la marcha, dejando atrás la hermosa finca; desgraciadamente, ni el fresco aire de la tarde, calmo el dolor en dos corazones inciertos.

Dino junto a Kyouya llegaron primero al aeropuerto, ambos completamente en silencio, minutos después Romario, Kusakabe y algunos hombres de la familia Cavallone, arribaron en un coche negro.

El distintivo grupo se dirigió al puerto de embarque privada, en una silenciosa paz melancólica. Una vez allí, tres minutos antes de las seis, Dino vio como el jet privado de los Vongola, estaba listo para despegar, llevando de regreso a Japón a su querida Nube.

Kusakabe fue el primero en dar las gracias tanto a Romario como al resto del sequito, antes de dar las gracias también al joven Don. Kyouya por su parte en un mudo asentimiento de cabeza hizo notar su gratitud hacia ellos, capturando con la mirada a cada uno de ellos brevemente. Inicio su camino rumbo a la aeronave, pero no bien dado tres pasos, la alondra se mordió el labio inferior y bruscamente giro para encarar a Dino, en un gesto extraños de su parte capturo al italiano en un gentil abrazo.

Aquello causo que el joven italiano callera preso de su asombro, lo cual le anulo por completo sus defensas y capacidad de reacción; en su perplejidad Dino apenas pudo escuchar el murmullo fugaz de su ex-tutee.

"Arigatou… Dino" La garganta del italiano se estrecho reprimiendo sus cuerdas vocales, no pudo responder a aquella frase.

Parpadeando aun confuso y con su mirar nublado, Dino, una vez mas solo pudo vislumbrar como la espalda recta de Kyouya se alejaba presuroso de su entorno desapareciendo por completo al ingresar al jet, sin volver a ver hacia atrás jamás. Se alejaba de su vista… se alejaba de su lado… le privaba de su compañía. _Estas huyendo de mi, amor! ¿Realmente tuve que escuchar mi nombre en sus labios solo hasta el final? Supongo que realmente este es un adiós, su adiós Kyouya… te dejare ir por ahora_

Los poderosos motores del avión retumbaron una vez fue puesto en marcha, rugiendo sin tregua; iniciaron su camino de regreso a Japón; llevándose consigo al Guardián independiente y autoritaria alondra, de regreso a su tierra natal; junto con la esperanza de verlo una vez más.


End file.
